Gifts
by Flora Winters
Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. MM, Lang. Keita/Kazuki/Naruse.
1. Chapter Prologue

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Prologue

Keita Ito quickly locked the door to his bedroom and raced to his window. He could hear his father coming up the steps, yelling his name as if he were some kind of demon. His mother was downstairs, yelling her head off, screaming about how he was unnatural. The tears were streaming from his aqua blue eyes, running down his smooth porcelain white cheeks like waterfalls. He had not meant to do it. It had been an accident. He had no control over it.

"Boy!" His father bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Come out here now!"

Keita jumped when a fist connected with his door. His father was really angry now. He could mentally feel the leather belt connecting to his back.

"What did I tell you about locking this door?" He yelled, fighting with the locked doorknob. "Open this door at once!"

A hard wind suddenly struck the house and the sound of shattering windows filled his ears. He ducked down, putting his hands over them. His mother's screams had fallen silent. The roof of the house was shaking and vibrating as if it would go flying off at any moment.

"What have you done?" His father cried, racing down the steps, only to cry out in horror. "What have you fucking done?"

The color of violet lightning filled the window and a blast of thunder boomed directly overhead, shaking the whole house. He tried to calm down, but, he couldn't. He was too afraid.

"You've killed her!" His father screamed at the top of his lungs. "You've fucking killed her, you monster!"

_Mommy? Killed? Monster?_

He ran to his door, unlocked it, raced down the steps, and looked around. He could hear his father's footsteps in the living room. He walked in and froze in horror.

His mother was lying face down on the blood soaked carpet. There was glass everywhere. Most of it was sticking in her. He couldn't take his horror filled eyes off of her.

_What have I done?_

Just then, something hard struck him across the back of the head. His vision blurred and he doubled over, falling flat on his face.

"You little bitch!" His father cried, as he rolled over to look up at the rabid man. "I should have killed you when I first found out you were a freak!"

Keita saw the large kitchen knife in his father's hand. The large handsome man jumped at him, and Keita screamed in terror.

His eyes glowed like molten blue jewels, and lightning came through the shattered window, striking his father right in his broad chest, sending him spiraling through the air to land flat on his back out in the hall. The blast had knocked him out of his shoes and there was smoke rising off him. The smell of burnt flesh filled Keita's nostrils.

He could hear the roar of the tornado right outside the window. The wind was whipping through his red locks.

He ever so slowly got to his feet, looked around with dead eyes, walked by his father's corpse, opened the front door, and walked out into the raging storm. The entire neighborhood was demolished ten minutes later.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I've read the manga and just watched the anime. I fell in love.

Flora.


	2. Chapter One

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter One

Keita opened his blue eyes, finding himself in a very strange place. He sat up, seeing that he was not in his bedroom. The walls were all white. He didn't have white walls. His walls were a somber violet color. The sheets that he was under were white, too. He looked up, seeing that the ceiling was as well. It looked like he was in a huge white box.

A sudden sense of panic struck him and thankfully he saw a window across from him. He hated enclosed spaces. It always felt like the walls were closing in to smother him. He suddenly remembered a very dark place and how he had screamed to be let out. He could still feel the splinters and the torn, bleeding, flesh that had been his fingers. He had tried his best to dig through the door.

He stumbled to his feet and ran to the sunlit window, throwing it wide open to hear the chirping of birds. Warm sunlight washed over his pale face, illuminating his hair like fire. He breathed in the fresh air, smiling as the warm wind blew through his locks.

He looked around, seeing that he was on the second floor, overlooking what appeared to be a school yard below. There were buildings all over the place. He could even see the sea in the distance. Where the hell was he? The big tree was blocking his view of voices that were talking below. The limbs were all in his way.

He now noticed that his clothes had been changed as well. He was wearing a white pair of baggy cloth pants and a white t-shirt made from the same soft material. It felt really nice, too.

Where was he? How the hell had he gotten here? Where were his parents? What the hell was going on?

He turned around, running right smack into someone's rock hard chest. He stumbled back, and would have fallen out the window if a strong pair of arms had not pulled him into their warm, soothing, embrace.

He gasped in shock, pushing off the guy's chest with his palms, to gaze up into the most beautiful pair of lavender eyes ever. He could see his startled reflection reflected in their magical surfaces perfectly. It felt as if time had suddenly crawled to a standstill.

He couldn't look away from young man's handsome face. He was slightly taller than himself and more built.

What was this feeling overpowering him? Why couldn't he speak? Why couldn't he move?

His eyes widened when the man hugged him close, resting his chin on top of his head. "I'm so happy that you're all right."

Keita was in shock. The guy's embrace was so warm and soothing. Why did it feel so familiar to him? And what was he talking about? Why wouldn't he be all right? Had something happened? He couldn't remember. What the hell was going on? Who the hell was this handsome guy with the beautiful lavender eyes? Oh, great! Now he was blushing like a damn kid. He could actually hear the guy's heartbeat because his right ear was pressed right against his broad chest.

A slight cough came from behind the two of them. It sounded like someone was trying to clear their throat. They both turned and Keita saw that it was a handsome older man with long white hair and glasses. He was wearing a long white coat, too. Was he a doctor? Had he gotten sick? Where were his parents? He noticed that the lavender eyed guy had yet to let go of his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," the man smiled with white teeth and a twinkle in his left eye. "But, I would really like to give this young man a physical examination now that he is awake."

Keita gulped. The way he had said that, and the tone of his voice used, made it sound dirty. Damn! He was blushing like a budding rose again.

"Don't worry, Keita," the lavender eyed guy smiled with pearly whites, too. "Dr. Matsuoka will make sure that everything is all right."

Keita found that he could only nod his head. Damn, his voice was very nice. He really liked it.

"Please," the doctor said, motioning with his hand. "Follow me to the room across the hall."

Keita nodded and followed after the white coat with Lavender Eyes right behind him. Was the guy checking out his backside? Oh, he hoped so. He was hot.

"Um, excuse me," he said, finally finding his voice, looking both ways down the long hallway. "Where are my parents?"

Dr. Matsuoka stopped and turned around to look at him. Keita felt two big hands gently rest on his shoulders. They squeezed him ever so lightly. Why did this complete stranger make him feel so safe and warm?

"Do you not remember?' Dr. Matsuoka asked, looking from him to Lavender Eyes behind him.

Keita shook his head, suddenly feeling really afraid. "Did something happen?"

"Keita," Lavender Eyes said, his voice rolling over his skin like cool water. "There was a horrible storm."

Keita turned around, looking up at him with big blue orbs. "But, they're fine, right?"

The sound of a horrible growl filled his ears. It was the growl of his anger and fear made into a mighty storm. He could hear the thunder as it bellowed across the black sky on wings of lightning.

"You were found under a fallen tree," Dr. Matsuoka said. "It was a wonder you hadn't been…"

Lavender Eyes gave him a stern look, telling him to hush with the glance.

"No," Keita said, backing away from the two of them with tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do anything. It was an accident!"

The roar of the wind was so loud in his ears. He could hear all the yelling and screaming. It was his mother and father.

His eyes suddenly widened in horror. He could see his mom lying flat on her face in a pool of her own blood. There was glass sticking all in her flesh. Her body looked like it had been shredded into what ground up hamburger looks like.

"NO!" He yelled, causing thunder to bellow overhead. "STOP IT!"

"Keita," Lavender Eyes said, reaching for him.

Keita stumbled back against the white wall, trembling in terror. What had he fucking done?

He saw his father raising the sharp blade over him, and it came down like a crash of lightning.

Keita put his hands to his ears and screamed as the image of his father's charred corpse assaulted his mind. A boom of thunder deafened them and a loud crash was heard from where something huge had crashed through the window in the room they had just left. Lavender Eyes grabbed his wrists before he could claw his own eyes out.

"No!" Keita cried, struggling with him, fighting to get free. "Let me go! I'm a monster! I need to be punished!"

He could hear his parents screaming at him. _UNNATURAL! DEMON! ABOMINATION! FREAK! _

Lavender Eyes pulled him close, holding him tight.

Keita was flooded with a warm, soothing, light. There was a gentle presence in his mind. Its white glow was chasing away the fear and the anger with a splendid brilliance. He could smell the scent of a familiar flower.

"Don't be afraid, Keita," Lavender Eye's voice cooed to him. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm dangerous," he whispered, loving the golden touch.

"You are loved," the warm voice told him, caressing him in a shower of golden sunbeams. "I will always be here for you."

Keita touched the golden face with the lavender eyes. "Who are you?'

The handsome face smiled. "I'm your friend."

Powerful arms held him tight. "Everything will be all right. I'll look after you."

Keita sobbed against his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," he said, squeezing him gently. "You can cry. No one will judge you."

"I'm a monster," he cried, pounding his fists against the kind stranger's broad chest.

"Keita," he cooed. "Look up at me."

Tears streamed down his cheeks like rain as he looked up into those magical eyes. "You're a very special person."

"I killed my family," Keita hissed, choking on painful sobs that racked his body.

"You did what you had to do in order to survive," he said, caressing his smooth cheek with a golden hand. "You are not the monster, they were."

Keita wanted to believe the handsome stranger who was so warm and kind. He really, really did.

"I'll protect you," he said, planting a kiss on top of his head. "Let's go into the doctor's office, get you looked at, and I'll show you to your new home."

Keita bit his bottom lip, and nodded his head. He was too tired to fight. He let Lavender Eyes lead him by the hand after the good doctor. He didn't look back at the tree that had crashed through the window in the room they had just been in. The sky went from black to blue in a matter of seconds.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Two

Keita was sitting in a comfortable chair before the doctor who was listening to his heartbeat. He was told to take deep, even breaths, and he did so. The stethoscope was cold against his bare flesh from where he had to lift his shirt up. His chest was like carved porcelain with pale pink nipples.

The young man behind him with the beautiful lavender eyes had a hand on his right shoulder. The contact helped him to feel comfortable as the doctor ran his tests. It was like the guy was in his head, calming the storm that wanted to break loose and destroy everything in its path.

Dr. Matsuoka removed his stethoscope, telling Keita that he could lower his shirt now. He was okay. There was nothing physically wrong with him. He was in great shape to be exact.

Keita could only nod his head. He wished there was something wrong with him. It would be what he deserved. That fallen tree should have smashed him to a pulp. He was a murderer.

That gentle hand squeezed his shoulder as the doctor handed him a small bottle filled with a few pills that would help him sleep. He looked at them and gave him a weak smile as he put the bottle in his shirt pocket.

The doctor nodded his head. It was all he could o. He was only trained to deal with physical health, not mental. The poor kid was going to be in need of some serious help.

"Kazuki," he said, getting to his feet. "May I have a word?"

Keita blinked, turning his head to look up at the lavender eyed guy who was standing directly behind him. "Your name is Kazuki?"

He nodded his head with a white smile. "Kazuki Endo."

Keita turned back around, looking down at his lap as the two walked off across the large room and into an office. Why did that name sound so familiar? Why did he feel so familiar? His touch was like a shield against everything that could hurt him.

He looked up when the door closed, seeing that the two of them were talking behind a sound proof window. Why did they need a sound proof window? He wished he knew how to read lips.

222222222222222222222222222222222

"That kid is dangerous, Kazuki," Dr. Matsuoka said, pointing with a long finger. "He demolished two city blocks in under ten minutes."

"I know, Jin," he said, mentally making him drop his finger. "It is impolite to point."

"I hate it when you do that," Jin said, taking a seat behind his desk. "What if someone had been in that tree outside that window? What if someone had been under it? What if it had been a tornado?"

"He's lost, scared, and alone," Kazuki said, looking out at Keita. "Just like you were. Just like we all were, Jin."

"Yes," he said. "But, my power is of a kinder nature. I can heal any physical wound with a touch."

"I'll give you that," Kazuki grinned, leaning over the table. "But, what about when you flip the pretty side of that coin over, Jin?"

His eyes darkened. "I don't do that. I could never do it again."

Kazuki mentally caressed his cheek and tucked a loose strand of white hair behind an ear. "We don't judge each other."

Jin had to look away from those kind lavender eyes. "He could have hurt someone."

"He could have," Kazuki said, standing up straight again. "And you would have fixed them right up."

"Are you going to tell him that his parents are still alive?" He asked.

Kazuki nodded. "Where would I be without you?"

"Sitting on a golden throne high above the world," he said, picturing it in his mind. "Dictating how people should live their lives."

Kazuki nodded. "It would be so easy to do just that."

Jin shivered. He knew just how easy it could be, and just how hard Kazuki had to fight with himself on a daily basis. Society was a horrible place, and he had the power to control the most influential people in the world. It would be so easy for him to take it over and rule it all in a matter of days.

"Thank you for saving Keita's life and reviving his parents," Kazuki said, mentally kissing his cheek. "You are a true friend to me, Jin."

"You would truly be lost without him, wouldn't you?" He asked.

Kazuki turned around to see that Keita was standing at the window. His hair was blowing like flames in the wind.

"Can a body live without a heart beating in its chest?"

Jin shook his head, fighting against the tears. "No."

"We will discover a way to save Hiroya," he said, turning to look at him. "I will make up for what my grandfather tried to do to us."

Jin nodded. "You best go and tell him that he's not a murderer."

"Jin," Kazuki asked. "When you and the others found him, how bad was it?"

"Can't you see?" Jin asked, poking his left temple.

Lavender eyes became wet with liquid pearls. "I don't want to."

"It was bad," he said, pulling out a file, handing it to him to look at. "His spine was shattered, and he was very close to dying."

Kazuki held the file in his hand and it began to dissolve away in sparkling dust. He had mentally shredded its molecular structure.

"Thank you," he said, turning towards the door. "Thank you."

The door closed and Jin put his head down on his desk and wept. He was so happy. He had done something good.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Keita turned from the window when he heard the door to the small office open. Kazuki came walking out with his hands in his pockets. He actually looked a little nervous.

Kazuki could not take his eyes off of him. There he stood with his back to the sunlight that was pouring through the window onto him. His hair was like a halo of flame around his glossy white face that was illuminated by magical blue eyes. He looked just like _her._

Keita gave him a weak smile. "Is something wrong?"

Kazuki stopped about two feet from him and looked down at his feet. "May I show you something, Keita?"

He cocked his head to the side in question. "What?'

"You're not the only person who possesses a special gift, Keita," he said, causing a pencil to float up into the air, and twirl before Keita's stunned blue jewels. "I can move objects with my mind."

He didn't want to show him or tell him too much. Hell, this was nothing. He could have every object in the room, building, or campus, dancing in the air if he chose to do so. But, that would be taxing and dangerous. Not for him, but, for everyone else. He could lose control and have too much fun riding the power. The power was intoxicatingly seductive, almost as much as Keita's beauty. He did not want to lose control again. It had cost him too much.

Keita poked the pencil and it flew right back to land on the desk across the room. He looked at Kazuki.

"Dr. Matsuoka, Jin, has the power of healing," he said, looking over his shoulder at the empty window. "He was able to revive your parents."

Keita's eyes flashed and Kazuki swore he saw lightning flash from their corners. Thunder rumbled above their heads and across the blue skies outside the open window. He swore the thunder sounded confused.

"What?" Keita asked. His voice was like a creeping frost that killed.

Kazuki felt the cold wind blow through the window, seeing the sky quickly turning a winter gray. He could actually see the frost creeping across the window pane.

"He was able to bring them back to life," he said, stepping towards him. "They are not dead, Keita."

"Wow!" A voice shouted from outside the window. "It's snowing in June, ya'll!"

Kazuki looked from Keita's icy face to the falling snow blowing through the window, into the room with them.

Keita was shivering and it was not from the cold. He raced forward with the snow and his fist was frozen a mere inch from Kazuki's perfect nostrils. The tears streamed from his eyes as the man warmly took his fist in his hand, kissing it, and pulling him into an embrace as the snow danced all around them.

"I'm sorry, Keita," he cooed, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry."

"Who the hell are you?" Keita cried, trembling in those powerful arms as the snow fell like powdered sugar from the sky. "You're lying! They're dead! I killed them! I fucking killed them!"

"I can show you," he said, opening up his mind, showing Keita that his words were true.

"It's a lie!" Keita hissed, struggling to fight off the warm comfort. "It's a trick!"

"They are alive and safe," Kazuki told him. "I can take you to them, but…"

Keita froze. He couldn't see them. His dad had tried to kill him. There was no way they would want to see a little freak like him.

"They do not remember you having any powers at all," Kazuki said, slowly letting him go. "All they know is that you are here, receiving a wonderful education."

Keita blinked and the snow storm slowly began to fade. "What about my home? What about the storm?"

"They remember it happening while you were here," Kazuki told him. "They remember you visiting, making sure they were all right, and helping them with the cleanup."

Keita looked up at him. "How long was I out?"

Kazuki suddenly looked grimmer. "A week."

"The doctor said a tree fell on me," he said. "But, I wasn't…What happened to me?"

Kazuki shook his head, smiling. "Your powers drained you and your body needed to rest."

That made sense. He always did feel a little tired when he caused something to happen. But, this had been major. He had caused a huge storm to strike. Fear was a powerful weapon.

He looked at Kazuki's smooth neckline. "I don't think I can see them right now."

"And you don't have to," Kazuki said, gently squeezing his hand. "You don't ever have to see them again."

"How did you cause them to forget?" He asked.

Kazuki bit his bottom lip. Oops. Well, it was Keita.

Kazuki tapped his temple. "My power is similar to yours."

"How so?" Keita asked, standing back a bit.

"It used to be too big for me to handle," he said, looking down at him. "I could hear people's inner voices all around me. I thought I was going crazy."

Keita gasped in fear. "You can read my mind?"

Kazuki nodded. "But, I won't."

Keita was panicking. He thought this guy incredibly sexy. Oh, hell! Was he listening in? _His arms are so nice. SHIT!_

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" He asked, feeling his face go pink.

Kazuki shrugged. "You'll have to trust me."

Trust him? Was he out of his goddamn mind? Pun intended! _His lips are so nice. FUCK!_

"How big?" Keita asked, wanting to know.

"Well," Kazuki said, smiling. "Do you have a ruler?"

Keita fell flat on his face, crashed a truck loaded with nukes into a brick wall, and had rocks fall on his head. Oh, his mind was a dangerous place.

"Not that!" He yelled. His face was redder than Snow White's apple. "You're powers."

"I'm rated as the most powerful student in the school as of today," Kazuki said, wondering what the hell had made him say that. "Today is Tuesday, right?"

Keita shrugged. "Hell if I know what day it is."

"I could own every government in the world by lunch on Saturday," he said.

Keita gasped. Okay, that was pretty damn big.

"But, you, Keita," he said, reaching out with a big hand, running his fingers through those silky red strands of fire. "You could have all of nature on its knees, worshipping you."

Keita shook his head, wanting to lean into that touch. "I'm not a God."

Kazuki smiled. "But, it would be so easy to set yourself up in one's place, huh?"

Keita shivered. When he had walked out into his storm, he had felt dead on the inside, and yet, so very free. He had nothing but the power, and it felt wonderful. Nothing could stand up to him. He had been Nature in that moment. He had been Nature's wrath. He could make the world's weather dance to his beat.

Kazuki could see the seduction in his blue eyes. Oh, it was so easy to abuse the power.

"This school is designed to teach us to use our powers for good," he said, seeing the blue sky appear once more with hot sunlight. The snow was quickly melting much to someone's disappointment who was outside. "And to keep us safe from the outside world that would harm us if they knew of our existence."

"I could cause it to never rain in Japan again," Keita said, turning to loom out the window, looking up at the sky. "I could cause a hurricane to strike at five o'clock everyday. I could make it winter all year round."

Kazuki gently pulled him away from the window. "Would you?"

Keita shook his head. "No."

"I didn't think so," he said, smiling. "Would you like to see where you will be living should you decide to stay?"

Keita bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. "Yes."

"Follow me," he said, leading the way from the room.

Keita reached for his hand, but, froze, looking at his own. Why had he done that? Why did it feel so familiar?

"This is a very large school," he said. "But, there are only fifty of us here."

"Fifty?" Keita asked, jogging across the room to catch up.

Kazuki nodded as he opened the door. "We have the whole Island to ourselves."

Keita gawked. "Island?"

Kazuki chuckled.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Three

Keita took special notice as Kazuki led him to the residence hall where the students resided. Bell Liberty was gigantic. He was shown the art building, the science building, the math building, the gym, the auditorium, the library, the cafeteria, and the school temple. Well, he wasn't really being shown them. They were just being pointed out to him along the way. None of this included the tennis course, the soccer field, the football field, the archery course, the basketball court, or the race track. There was even a large forest in the distance behind the school temple.

"And the only way onto this island is by the bride, which is never lowered," Kazuki smiled, turning to walk backwards, so he could look at him. "We joke around, saying that it is to keep us from escaping this little heaven. It is only lowered on special occasions."

Keita looked up at him.

"Boats and helicopters can come here, too." He said, turning around to open the door to the residence hall for him. "We have the state of the art security system in place, so, the proper clearance is needed."

Keita nodded, walking by him, and inside. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The lobby was fabulous. It was massive. The place didn't look so big on the outside, but, wow. Well, duh, fifty people did live here, stupid.

The floor was done in a brilliant black marble with jade green highlights here and there. Well, it looked more like a garden than a lobby. He had never seen so many plants before in all his life. Was that a fountain in the center? Yes, yes it was. It was bubbling happily.

"How am I to pay for this?" He asked, walking over to touch a blooming rose next to a large marble pillar.

"That's not something you will ever have to worry about," Kazuki said, walking over to a flight of steps that was hidden by a large vine like plant. "This is your home now, that is, if you would like for it to be."

The building had five floors, not counting the extravagant lobby. It was all really too much for the eyes to take in at once. The whole place looked like it had been crafted out of a fantasy novel, literally.

"Isn't this all a bit much?" Keita asked, poking the vine, jumping when it moved to poke back at him with a leaf. Okay, that shit was not normal. He looked at Kazuki and the smile reassured him that he was safe. What was it about his damn smile?

_He had better not be in my head. I'll ram a lightning bolt up his sexy ass._

"The lobby is the reason why we don't have an elevator," Kazuki smiled, leading him up the marble steps.

Keita bit his bottom lip, fighting not to laugh as he followed along behind him. That was just funny. He kept his eyes on the steps so he would not look up and see that perfect ass in his face. Great! He was blushing again.

"My room is 42," Kazuki said, leading him to the fourth floor that was lined with doors. "And your room is 43."

Apparently there were ten rooms on each floor. Some of them were probably empty, too. He guessed some of the students liked to room together. Or, perhaps, some of the empty rooms were used for _other_ things.

"So," Keita said, as Kazuki pulled the shiny silver key from his pocket, unlocking the door so they could step inside. "You're my neighbor."

What were the odds of that? If he didn't know any better, he would think all of this had been planned. Could this guy see the future, too?

Kazuki nodded, handing him the key, as Keita walked by as he held the door. "I guess the head wanted to make sure someone responsible was looking after you."

Keita looked around his room. It was very nice. There was a desk, fridge, bed, closet, sink, and a huge mirror. His eyes widened when he saw the sliding door that led out to a balcony. He practically bounced across the room, threw it open, stepped out into the warm sunlight, and stared in awe. The view was breathtaking. You could not see the water from below, because of all the trees, but, now he could see the bay and the city on the other side of it.

Kazuki had not moved from his spot at the door. Had Keita just leaped across the room without touching the floor to go out on the balcony? Did they have another flyer as well? Oh, the King was going to be jealous.

He shook his head, and made his way across the nice room to go out on the balcony with him. "The view is very beautiful, isn't it?"

Keita nodded. He loved the way the sun reflected off the surface of the water. It made it sparkle with brilliance. He could not wait to see what it looked like at night. He bet the stars shining down on the glossy surface made the bay look like it was littered with billions of diamonds.

Kazuki turned his head to look at him. He loved the way his lips looked. They looked so soft and were as red as rose petals. He wanted to touch them and quickly averted his eyes when Keita turned to look at him, too.

"I don't even know you," Keita said, moving his hand off the railing to put it on top of his. "And yet I feel like I should be thanking you for all this."

Kazuki looked down at that milky white hand, noticing how soft and smooth it was on top of his bigger one. The nails were as pink as cherry blossoms in bloom and as shiny as glass. Had someone given him a manicure while he had been out like a light or was this just the way his nails naturally looked?

"I killed my parents, Kazuki," he said, turning his back to him, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face with his shirt, dropping the pills out of the pocket. "How do I get these images out of my mind?"

Kazuki reached down, picked up the pills, and put them into his pant pocket. He walked over to stand behind the smaller teen, wrapping his arms around him in a loving manner.

"My mom had been shredded by glass," he said, feeling his chest grow tight with emotional pain. "I killed my dad with lightning."

"They are alive," Kazuki said, squeezing him gently, knowing he could take all the pain away. "What you did is in the past now. They don't remember any of it."

"But I do," he said, trembling in the warm embrace. "I can still smell the ozone and the burnt flesh."

Kazuki kept his mouth shut. He could easily wipe those memories away. He could make it like it never happened.

"I can see him raising that knife to stab me," he whispered, terrified to close his eyes. "I can still hear my scream as the lightning _stabbed_ him."

Kazuki closed his eyes and started to hum to him.

Keita just let the tears fall. This guy gave the best hugs. He had never felt this warm in all his life.

Why did this humming sound so familiar? Hadn't someone hummed to him like this before? In fact, hadn't someone held him like this before, too? What was this song?

"I can't go back," he said, leaning back against that broad chest. "I can't ever look at them again."

Kazuki opened his wet eyes, but, continued to hum to him. The pain just radiated out of Keita, stabbing him like a thousand needles. He could easily block it, but, he wanted to know Keita's pain. He wished the boy would just ask him to take all the pain for him. He was too afraid to offer. He wanted to be asked.

_To hell with it!_

"What do you want me to do, Keita?" He asked, gently squeezing him again.

It felt so weird being held by a guy like this. But, Keita really liked it. It felt so right. It felt so…wonderful.

"I just want you to hold me," he said, looking out over the sunlit bay, seeing a boat zooming by over the waves in the distance. "And hum to me."

Kazuki grinned. "I can do that, too."

Keita lifted his hands up, and used them to open Kazuki's arms. He let one of the bigger teens hands go and led him by the other one back inside.

"Keita?" Kazuki asked in question, as the smaller teen sat down on the bed. "What are we doing?"

Keita looked up at him. "I want you to hold and hum to me."

He kicked his shoes off and scooted over to make room for him.

Kazuki watched him roll over so that his back was to him. He slowly kicked his shoes off, too, and sat down on the bed. He lied down next to Keita and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Keita closed his eyes. It felt so nice. He felt so safe in these arms. They were so strong and gentle.

Kazuki began to hum to him. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. The two of them were the perfect fit. They were like two puzzle pieces that were left out and yet they fit perfectly together.

"Play with my hair, Kazuki," Keita whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep without the help from the pills in Kazuki's pocket.

Kazuki happily did so. He loved the fill of Keita's silky soft hair. It was so smooth and shiny. He planted a kiss on the back of Keita's neck and continued to hum.

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Diana Ross. I just love this song for some reason. It is just super emotional.


	5. Chapter Four

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Four

There was a woman of unearthly beauty floating before him in silks of orange and scarlet hues. She seemed to be glowing like the yellow sun that burned in the sky throughout the day. Her skin was like amber fire and her hair like molten strands of lava red flames. She had eyes that burned a brilliant emerald green that was like the grass under his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked, reaching up for her.

Her smile was like the sun. Her beauty was brilliant, radiant, and blinding like the sun. He felt like his eyes would burn away to ash in his sockets if he was to look at her any longer.

Her voice was like the crashing of meteors, tearing their way through a thick atmosphere to bleed across the sky in fiery wonder to smash into the ground with awesome force. It was like a solar flare, dancing through the heavens, scorching anything that happened to stray across its path.

She looked so familiar to him, and yet, completely alien as well. He could not understand a word she way saying. In fact, it felt like her voice was going to melt his brain and make it run out his nose and ears.

She raised her brilliant amber hand, pointing it right at him. The smile never faltered from her beautiful face. A bright flash went off before him, enveloping him in colors he had never seen before, nor could he ever hope to describe them either.

His blue eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath as he fumbled to sit up.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked him in concern. "You just started to drift off."

"I'm sorry," he said, holding a hand to his head, giving Kazuki a small smile. "It was only a dream."

"Ah," Kazuki said, poking him on the nose. "Is it something you'd like to share?"

He shook his head. It was a dream he had been haunting him for sometime now. It started happening the moment he had found out he had power over the weather. Just who the heck was this lady? Wow, he had such a headache. It caused him to wince in pain. It was hitting him like a ton of bricks right between the eyes, too.

"What is it?" Kazuki asked, seeing his obvious discomfort.

"My head hurts," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. "The light is too bright."

Kazuki mentally had the curtains slide shut, casting the room in darkness. "Is that better?"

Keita nodded. "That must be so handy."

Kazuki chuckled. "I don't even have to get up to get the remote either."

Keita rolled his eyes, suddenly wishing he hadn't done so. It only made his head hurt more and it made him dizzy, too.

"Switch me places," Kazuki said, having him do so.

He was now sitting with his back against the wall, with Keita sitting between his legs with the back of his head resting against his chest. He was gently rubbing Keita's temples in massage like motions.

"How does this feel?" Kazuki asked.

Keita was blushing really hard. How did it feel? It felt damn good. That's what it felt like.

"Nice," Keita sighed, knowing he must sound like a drooling idiot. "It feels really nice."

"Good," Kazuki smiled, continuing his administrations. "I joined the massage therapy club last year and learned a few things, but, I had to drop it because of certain…classes."

"Ah," Keita said, feeling like he was going to melt in the guy's sexy hands. It just felt so damn good. "Will I have to join a club?"

"If you want to," Kazuki said. "There are so many. What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"I like to nap," Keita said, grinning.

Kazuki snorted. "Well, we do have a meditation class…"

"Sign me up," Keita smiled, trying his best to control his hormones.

Just then, a cell phone began to ring, and Keita nearly wept when Kazuki removed his hands. The pounding between his eyes had subsided, but, those fingers had felt so good.

"Oh," Kazuki said, looking at the number. "I'll just take this outside."

Keita nodded, moving so he could let the bigger teen up. He watched him walk across the room and let out a sigh when the door had clicked shut behind him.

He leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. The room was really nice, and he wondered where the bathroom was. He felt like taking a relaxing bath or a really long hot shower.

Who was that woman in his dreams? She had been like looking up at the sun in the blue sky on a really hot day.

The door opened and Kazuki popped his head back inside. "I have to go for now, Keita. Will you be all right by yourself?"

Keita nodded his head. "Sure."

"I'll stop back by tonight and I'll give you a formal tour of the place tomorrow," he said, smiling at him. "Why don't you go have a walk around?"

"Um," Keita said, grinning. "Where is the bathroom?"

Kazuki pointed.

That was when Keita actually noticed the door for the first time. Well, he had only been in the room for a little bit. He had not had time to actually look around. He was so blushing.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kazuki said, making a note to get Keita a cell phone so he could call him if he should need something. "I will be back by later."

"Okay," Keita said, waving at him. "See you later then."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Kazuki asked, putting a foot back inside. "I can try to get someone else to take care of it."

Keita nodded his head. "I'll be fine, Granny."

"Granny?" Kazuki gawked in shock.

The look on his face had Keita laughing. "She always worried about me and always took care of me when I was sick or in pain."

Kazuki smiled. _Well, at least he's not calling me old._

"I'll just take a bath," he said, getting to his feet. "And go look around the lobby and maybe take a walk around the place."

Kazuki nodded. "The students here are really nice, Keita. I'm sure you'll make a few new friends by the time I get back."

Keita walked over to him, giving him a hug. "Thanks, Granny."

Kazuki sagged in his arms and sighed as he walked away. He grinned when he heard Keita chuckle and close the door. He was so happy. Keita _liked _him. Now, he needed to go give some old man a mental bitch slap back into reality.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Keita walked over to his closet and opened up the door, gawking at all the clothes he saw inside. Surely they were not for him. Why, yes they were. They were all in his size, too. He had seven pairs of the school uniforms, and the rest were casual clothes. What had they done, take his measurements while he had been out of it? He noticed that there was a rack of shoes in his size as well.

He opened up his dresser, finding a drawer full of boxers, another full of underwear, and another full of socks. He opened up another, finding soaps, shampoos, deodorants, toothpastes, toothbrushes, floss, and a light facial moisturizer. That made him snort. They were all the brands he used.

"So," he said, walking into his bathroom, seeing that it was even nicer than his room. "He did read my mind."

He ran some hot water in the white marble tub and added some of the bath salts that were from some hot-spring in the north. The made the water a pretty blue color and he got in.

An hour later, he was dry, clothed, and walking down the stairs to the lobby. He could hear voices the closer he got. It sounded like some of his peers were home for the day. What time was it again? He really should learn to look at clocks before leaving.

"I told you not to touch them, you bird brained idiot!" A lovely voice shouted, followed by an even lovelier explosion.

Keita jumped, grabbing onto the banister. He had almost fallen on his ass.

"Aw," an even deeper voice chuckled. "Come on Queen, I just wanted a sip?"

"I'm going to pluck out all your feathers!" The cultured voice shouted. "And cook you like a turkey!"

"Bring it on," the voice laughed. "I'd like to see you get those girly hands of yours dirty."

"Please," a tiny voice asked. "Please, stop fighting, you two. Think of the flowers you might hurt."

Keita slowly made his way around the corner to stop dead in his tracks. There were three guys standing in front of the fountain. Well, one was standing, the other was floating in the air above him, and the other one was sitting near a large flower. Well, actually, the one that was standing looked more like a girl…a very pretty girl.

"He has wings," Keita whispered, taking a step back when three sets of eyes fell on him.

"Oh," the guy with the wings said, flapping them. He looked just like an angel. "And who do we have here?"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Five

Keita could not take his blue eyes off the handsome man with the big white wings. The winged vision of masculine beauty was now standing just a few feet from him with his hands on his hips, striking a Peter Pan like pose. The guy didn't have a shirt on and he was pure, sculpted muscle. Those feathery wings were just as powerful looking, too, and white as snow. The angel was looking at right at him the way an eagle does a yummy looking fish just before it swoops down, snatching it in its razor sharp talons.

"Give it back!" The very feminine looking guy hissed like burning flames. "Before I broil you and make chicken and dumplings!"

Keita's eyes widened when the long-haired guy was suddenly holding a ball of deadly looking fire in his palm, aiming at the sexy birdie. So, he had been the one to cause the explosion that had almost sent him tumbling down the steps just a few seconds ago. Ah, that would explain the scorching on the wall over there, too.

"Please, don't fight," the other guy with the long gray hair pleaded. He was peeking out from behind a pillar. He looked to be extremely shy. "You'll hurt the plants if you fight."

Keita noticed that all the plants in the lobby seemed to be growing at a rapid rate to be closer to the gray haired teen. Did the guy have some kind of power to control flora?

"Calm down, Kaoru," the handsome birdie said. "You can be such a hotheaded queen. It was just a silly teacup."

Kaoru's delicate nostrils flared and Keita swore he saw smoke coming from them. The guy's snow white flesh looked like it was glowing pink. Oh, hell. It was glowing pink.

"It was just a silly teacup!" He yelled, eyes glowing red. "I'll show you just a silly teacup!"

He threw out his pretty hands, sending a pillar of fire racing right for the man with wings. The angel took to the air in a blur of speed and Keita jumped to the ground. The flames roared right over his head, engulfing a flowering bush behind him.

"Hold still!" Kaoru steamed, stomping his foot. "So I can toast you real good!"

"Please, stop," the other guy whimpered, holding out a quivering a hand, as Keita looked up to see the angel taunting the angry man.

"Calm down," the angel laughed. "You're upsetting Iwai."

Kaoru threw another fireball at the guy's head.

"I SAID STOP!" Iwai screamed, causing the ground to quake under their feet, and sent giant vines from out of the ground to restrain them.

Keita gasped as he stumbled to his feet, falling back against a pillar.

Iwai sent the two of them crashing into the fountain with a giant splash. They came up coughing and gasping for air as the vines sunk back into the earth.

Keita looked at the young man in shock. The poor thing was biting his bottom lip hard enough that it was now bleeding. He looked like he was about to break down and cry his eyes out.

"I'm sorry," Iwai whispered, turning, and running towards the glass doors in tears.

Keita jumped when the door slammed and turned to see the two teens stumbling out of the fountain.

"This is your fault!" Kaoru hissed angrily at the angel. "Why can't you just leave my things alone?"

The angel flapped his wet wings, pouting as they drooped in shame. "You know I can't resist the pretty shiny."

The pretty man smacked him across the back of his head. "Idiot!"

The angel rubbed his head, took to the air, soaring out the doors, yelling after Iwai.

"You," Kaoru said, pointing right at Keita. "You saw nothing, newbie."

"What?" Keita asked.

"Exactly," Kaoru smiled. "You catch on quickly."

"Kaoru?" A voice asked, coming around the corner. "What was all that noise about?"

"It was nothing, Omi," he said, pushing his wet hair out of his lovely face. "I just had to put down a feathered pest is all."

"Ah," the guy said, smiling. "How did it go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said, walking up to him. "I need to go change."

Keita just stood there as the two of them strolled on past him like he didn't even exist. Well, that was something he was used to. But, he still didn't know quite what to think about all this.

He looked around. No wonder this building didn't have an elevator. They was having to spend all the money just to clean up the messes all these people left behind in their wake. The floor was wrecked and the fountain was leaking something terrible. Was it always like this around here? He could have fucking been burned to a crisp. That guy was fucking crazy. Oh, hell. Who was he to talk?

He walked across the lobby and went out the double doors. The sunlight was soothing and it was shining down on him, warming his chilled flesh. It was a really pretty day, too.

He suddenly jumped back with a surprised yelp when the angel landed right in front of him in a whoosh of warm air. A white feather floated down, landing at his feet.

"Damn," the angel said, rubbing his head, looking around in annoyance. "I lost him."

Keita blinked.

"Oh," the angel said, looking at him. "Sorry about what happened earlier. Kaoru can get a little carried away when he's been pushed over the edge."

"I'd hate to see what he's like when he's falling," Keita told him, admiring his wings.

"My name is Niwa Tetsuya," the angel said, holding out a really big hand. "But, everyone around here calls me King."

"I'm Keita," he said, shaking the man's bigger hand. "I want to say it is nice to meet you, but I almost had my face melted off."

Niwa let go of his hand, rubbing the back of his head, laughing. "I'm really sorry."

"That guy with the plant power really sent the two of you flying, huh?" Keita asked.

Niwa nodded his head. "We really upset him and I need to find him."

"Would you like for me to help you?" Keita asked.

"You're new here," Niwa said, looking him over, loving how utterly gorgeous he was. "You don't know the layout of the land."

"True,' Keita said, smiling. "But, you can look from the air, and I can look in places you can't see from up there."

"You might get lost," Niwa said.

"Well, how about we start in the places that he likes to go to when he is upset or wants to be alone?" Keita asked. "Do you know where those places might be?"

Niwa nodded his head. "He really loves the art room in the art building and the greenhouse at the back of the science building."

"Okay," Keita said. "How about we start in those places then?"

Niwa smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Have you ever flown before?"

Keita took a step back. "No, I've not."

"Would you like to?" Niwa asked, holding out his arms.

Keita bit his bottom lip. "I like to keep my feet firmly on the ground, thank you."

Niwa pouted.

"I know where the art building is," Keita said. "So, how about I go there and you go to the greenhouse?"

"Okay," Niwa said, flapping his wings, rising up into the air before him. "And if he's not in either, we meet back here."

Keita nodded, watching him rise up into the sky. He took off running to where the art building was. He had not seen that a handsome blond with lovely green eyes had taken quite a notice of him.

"Oh, what a beauty," he said, smiling with seductive charm. "I must make him my honey."

Two sets of violet red eyes glared at each other. "Here we go again."

"Indeed," the mirror reflection replied.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Excuse me," Keita smiled, bowing to a student with cotton candy pink hair. "Would you please tell me where I can find the art room?"

The pretty guy cocked his head to the side. "Which one?"

Keita gulped. "What do you mean which one?"

"Well," the guy said, smiling at him. "This is an art building. There are lots of art rooms here."

Keita's shoulders sagged. "Oh, silly me."

The guy laughed. "Is there someone you are looking for?"

Keita nodded. "His name is Iwai."

"Oh," the guy said, pointing down the hall. "Go that way and take the steps up to room 27."

"Thank you so much," Keita said, bowing again, and took off running like a twister.

"My goodness," the pink haired teen smiled. "He's so fast."

Keita came to a screeching halt just outside the door that led into room 27. He put his hand to the door, only for it to fly open and someone ran right into him. The two of them yelped, falling to the floor in a heap. Papers just scattered all around them

The breath had been knocked out of Keita and he was looking up into frightened amber like eyes. It was Iwai.

"I am so sorry," the shy teen cringed, crawling off him, bowing his head ever so low. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Keita said. "It's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Okay, that had been a lie. But, he didn't want to make the guy feel bad.

Iwai looked up at him and gawked. "You're the guy…"

Keita nodded. "You really sent them flying, huh?"

The pale teen's cheeks turned a bright cherry blossom pink. "I didn't mean to do it. They just made me so mad. That bush didn't do anything to them."

"It's okay," Keita said. "You didn't hurt them. They're fine. But, you've hurt your lip."

Iwai put his fingers to his bottom lip, cringing when he touched it. It was still stinging.

"You should have the school doctor take a look at that," Keita said, looking at the slight wound. "It could get infected."

Iwai looked back down and began to pick up his fallen papers. "I'll do that."

"Wow," Keita said, picking up the drawing of a rose. "You drew this?"

"I did," Iwai said, seeing how the beautiful young man was smiling. "It is just a sketch. It's not very good. I was going to throw them all away."

"Oh, no," Keita said, loving the detail. It looked almost alive. Oh, he wished he could smell it. That's just how real it looked. "This is really, really, really good. I love it."

Iwai sat back on his heels. "You do?"

"Of course," Keita grinned. "It looks so real. I wish I could smell it."

Iwai gave him a small smile.

"Niwa is really worried about you," he said, helping him pick up the rest of the drawings. "He went to the greenhouse."

"Oh," Iwai said, frowning again.

"It's okay," Keita said, feeling like he was talking to a small child in a grown man's body. "Oh, look at this sunflower. It looks just as real as the rose."

Iwai took it from him. "It's crap."

"Don't say that," Keita told him, putting his hand over his. "You've got more talent than any artist I know."

"Do you know any artists?" Iwai asked with a cocked brow.

"Not a one," Keita said, squeezing his hand. "But, that's not the point. The point is that you're a really wonderful artist. If I had money, I'd pay to own lots of your work."

Iwai snorted and quickly put his free hand to his mouth. Why had he just done that? Nobody had ever made him snort before.

"Ah," a deep voice said from behind them. "So, you were here."

It was the handsome angel.

Iwai looked up. "I'm sorry, Ni."

"Hey," Niwa smiled. "You were just putting us in our place."

"I ruined the lobby floor," he said, getting to his feet with Keita's help. "I could have damaged the structure."

"Eh," Niwa chuckled, waving it away. "I'm sure the Treasury Queen and his doggy have more than enough funds to repair the damage. After all, he did cause some of it, too."

"Can I have this?" Keita asked, holding up the drawing of the rose.

Iwai nodded. "You can have it…"

"Keita," he said, holding out his hand for him to take. "I'm Ito Keita."

Iwai shook his hand, noticing how soft and smooth it was in his own. The young man really was beautiful. He loved the way he smiled. That smile was so pure and innocent in so many ways, but, it was tinged with a deep sadness, too. Oh, it inspired him.

"I hope we can become good friends," Keita said.

Iwai nodded.

Niwa jumped in between them, wrapping his muscular arms around them. "How about we all go get something to eat? I'm starving. All this flying around has made me hungry enough to eat…"

"Birdseed?" Keita asked.

The king growled and then howled with laughter. "I'm really going to like you, Keita."

Iwai held his drawings to his chest. Perhaps he wouldn't throw them away.

Keita grinned as he admired Iwai's rose. It was so pretty. It reminded him of the one from Beauty and the Beast.

"Hmm," he said, wondering to himself. "I wonder if I can find a frame for it."

It would have to be a really pretty one, too. It would have to compliment such a beautiful work of art.

"So," Niwa said, as they walked down the stairs. "What's your power, Keita?"

"LOOK OUT!" A loud voice shouted and the sound of bike breaks squealing was heard from outside.

"OH, SHIT!" Another voice cried, followed by a loud crash.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Six

Keita decided on trying some of the yummy looking noodles that caught his sparkly blue eyes. He put the yellow bowl on his tray and added a little carton of grape juice. For some odd reason, he was craving the stuff. He wasn't really all that hungry, so this should do.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Niwa asked, looking over his shoulder, causing him to jump at least twenty feet in the air.

"I said I was sorry." The feisty green eyed student snarled, thumbing his nose. "What more do you want from me, Koji?"

Keita was a little perturbed by the serious looking student. He looked like the kind of guy who was really responsible and that you never wanted to cross in a million years. But, he also kind of had that big-brother feel to him, too. He noticed how Iwai seemed to hang and fawn over his every word. It was really cute. Was Iwai sweet on the guy?

"I want for you to slow down," Koji said, ruffling the guy's wild hair. "Before you hurt someone or yourself, Shunsuke."

"Slow myself down?" Shunsuke asked, gawking. "Are you mad?"

"Not everyone is like Shin," Iwai whispered, picking up a yummy looking apple off the food line. "You're lucky he decided to become like mist and not rock."

Shunsuke growled. "Don't you have some plants to go water?"

Iwai dropped his shiny red apple. "I forgot."

"I'll help you with that later," Koji said, picking the apple up for him. "Right now, I would like to see you eat."

He glared at Shunsuke, who put his hands up in defense. He meant it to only be a joke. People really needed to learn not to take everything that came out of his mouth so freaking seriously.

"Hey, King," a voice said from behind. "Do something with your wings, will you? I almost lost my head there."

The king chuckled, turning around one more time. "What was that?"

The green haired guy ducked, cussing at him.

Keita giggled. He couldn't help it. They were all like family. It made him feel warm and really sad, too.

"Hey," Niwa asked, looking at him in concern. "What's wrong, Red?"

Keita shook his head, picking up his tray off the line. "I had something in my eye."

"Ah," the king said, having him follow him over to a table where they could sit. "I hate it when that happens."

Niwa positioned his wings so that Keita could easily set down next to him. He really liked this kid. He was sweet, funny, and drop drawers gorgeous.

"Where's your birdseed?" Keita asked, eyeing the four large hamburgers that angel had piled up on his plate. He had never seen such huge slices of bacon in all his life on a burger.

The king playfully swiped him with his right wing, making them both laugh.

"Do you mind if we join the two of you?" Koji asked with Iwai standing to his left just slightly behind him.

Keita grinned. "I don't mind at all."

"Sweet," Shunsuke said, setting down next to Keita, instantly beginning to chow down on his yummy goodness.

Keita blinked. Wow, he really was super fast. He made Clark Kent move like a turtle.

"Seriously," Niwa said, looking at Keita as the other two set down across from them. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Keita nodded his head. "I'm not all that hungry right now. New places tend to make me really nervous. And when I'm nervous, I can't eat."

Iwai looked like he sympathized greatly with him. He was always nervous.

"Don't be," Niwa smiled, gently slugging his left cheek. "We're all family here."

Keita began to eat. He didn't know what to say to that. So, he just picked up a noodle, grinned at the king, and ate it.

"So, Keita," Shunsuke said, wiping the rice from his mouth with his sleeve. "What are your powers?"

The king nodded.

"I, uh," Keita said, feeling the spotlight shining right on him. _Oh, it burns us! It burns us!_

"Keita," Iwai said, feeling sensitive to his sudden discomfort. "Hold out your palm for me."

Keita looked across at him and did so. Iwai placed a tiny little apple seed in his palm. He looked at the little thing and his blue eyes watched it begin to sprout in amazement. He watched as it grew like a thin green vine around his pale wrist, turning a soft brown color, and sprouting a single sweet smelling apple blossom. He just looked at his living bracelet in awe. It was so pretty.

Koji's lips twitched upwards. It looked like Iwai really liked this new kid. He didn't do something like that just for anybody.

"It's beautiful," Keita said, sniffing the lovely blossom, smiling brightly up at him.

"You can uncoil it off later," Iwai said, smiling softly back at him. "And I'll give you a pot so you can keep it in your room."

Niwa could not help but notice that this was twice now that something had conveniently interrupted him in finding out what Keita's powers were. Why was that? Was there some mystical force out their playing with him (winks)?

"Aw," Keita said, looking at the beautiful flower around his wrist. "Thank you."

Iwai nodded, sampling his fruit salad. He liked seeing Keita smile. It was so bright and warm. Oh, it inspired him greatly. He really wanted to draw.

Koji blinked. Iwai was going to town on his food.

"Good?" He asked.

Iwai nodded.

Shunsuke yawned. "So, what are your powers?"

And the spotlight was burning down bright as the sun on his little head once more. He looked at the apple blossom and smiled. Eh, what the hell?

"I control the weather," he said, taking a quick sip of his grape juice.

You could have heard a pin drop in the nearly empty cafeteria. Shunsuke's drink was flowing from his mouth like a waterfall.

Niwa snorted. "Was that you playing with the weather earlier today then?"

Keita gulped.

"Were you the one who caused that freak blizzard?" Koji asked with a cocked brow. He did not look amused at all. Poor Iwai had nearly had a heart attack. He had been so scared for his flowers.

"Yeah," Shunsuke asked. "Did you have lightning hit that tree?"

Keita slowly nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to be," Iwai said, looking across the square table at him. "You saw what I did. Sometimes, you just can't control it."

"Huh?" Koji asked in deep concern. "What did you do?"

Iwai instantly paled.

Koji dropped his chopsticks, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, Taku?"

"I, uh, broke the residence lobby," he said, jumping up, sprinting away like a nymph from a horny satyr.

"You did what?" Koji snapped, jumping up, running off after him.

"Hey!" Niwa shouted after him. "The queen scorched the place up, too!"

Koji roared as he ran through the doors, literally. It was like he had been a ghost or something.

Keita picked his jaw up off the floor. "Should we go after them?"

"Nah," Shunsuke snickered. "In all honesty, Iwai loves being yelled at and chased after by Koji."

So, Keita thought to himself, I was right.

"You can control the weather," Niwa said, setting back down next to him again. "What's it like having that kind of power?"

"It's hard," Keita told him truthfully. "And I'm always messing up."

"Hey," Niwa said, brushing a loose lock out of his face. "Imagine what it was like to suddenly sprout these snow white babies in the middle of a crowded shopping mall the day before Christmas. People thought that some guy named Jesus had come back."

"Or be playing tag with your cousin and suddenly finding yourself a thousand miles away from home in an eye blink," Shunsuke added.

"Or hurting your parents and leveling your whole neighborhood with a tornado," Keita suddenly blurted like lightning out of the blue without thinking, instantly covering his mouth with a quivering hand.

"You win," Niwa said, holding up his hands.

Shunsuke nodded, turning pale. They had both seen the flash of neon blue lightning spark from the corners of his molten jewels. Thunder echoed.

"Don't cry," Niwa quickly said, noticing how the sky was darkening. "We've all done some bad things."

"I used to rob banks," Shunsuke said, grinning like a cat.

"And I used to fly above people I didn't like and take a…" Niwa said, suddenly changing his story. "And drop rocks on their heads."

Keita snorted.

"Wow," Shunsuke said, rubbing his chin. "That would put you right up there on the pedestal with Kazuki."

Keita's blue eyes lit up like fireflies. He couldn't wait to see him again. The sky was getting brighter out again.

"He's the most powerful student here," Niwa told him.

"How do you know?" Keita asked, wiping at his eyes.

Shunsuke told him that they were tested. Their abilities were monitored and the results indicated their levels. Apparently, according to the student rumors, Kazuki had the power of a god.

"Who does the testing?" Keita asked.

"The temple elder," Niwa told him.

Keita made a face. He was not all that religious. But, after seeing all these amazing people, he could believe in something.

"Come on," Niwa grinned. "Let's go back to my room you two. I have all these new video games that just came in today and I don't want to go into the office."

"A sapphire eyed monster haunts the place." Shunsuke snickered again and Niwa glared at him. He was on his feet in a whoosh. "Race you two there."

He was gone in a flash.

"My goodness," Keita said, looking around, getting to his feet. "People come and go so quickly here."

Niwa nodded, only for another whoosh to mess up his hair.

Shunsuke was back. "I got bored waiting on your slow butts."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The temple elder was blind as a bat and crazier than a fox on crack. He was older than the leaks in the ceiling he had been meaning to get fixed for years and didn't look a day over nine.

"Yes," Kazuki smiled, playing with a toy car. "The pretty shiny does go zoom-zoom."

The temple elder cackled. "It goes zoom-zoom all right."

Kazuki watched, sighing as he rolled his eyes for the tenth time. "Right into a wall I see."

"BOOM!" The temple elder shouted, causing the little toy car to explode into flames. "Ah, good times, Kaz!"

"Indeed," Kazuki smiled. "Now, about Keita, Sir…"

"Don't know the bitch," the temple elder said, tripping over his too big robes. "Never met her."

Kazuki's left eye twitched. Keita was not a bitch, and he was not a she, either!

"I kid, I kid," the elder giggled, just missing the door frame. Luckily it had sense enough to jump out of his way. "The whispers tell me he is a real looker."

Kazuki blushed a pretty blossom pink. The whispers were not wrong. Keita was gorgeous. He was drop-your-pants gorgeous. Not that he would ever do such a thing…unless Keita told him to.

"I hear you!" The elder shouted, tripping over his robes again. "Don't get your gasoline panties in a twist!"

"She's calling?" Kazuki asked in shock, looking around with wide lavender eyes.

"When is she not ringing at my door?" The elder asked, suddenly throwing up his hands that were covered by his long silk sleeves. "Oh, great, now she's knocking."

"Is it wise to speak to her so?" Kazuki asked.

"What's Mommy Dearest going to do?" He asked, snorting. "Ground all of us?"

Kazuki caught the sarcasm. "What of Keita?"

"What about him?" The elder asked, reaching a locked door that was too tall for him to reach the doorknob. So, he had the door shrink down to his size. "He has great power and your heart."

Kazuki blushed deeper.

"I'll let you know," the elder laughed, vanishing into the bright room beyond the door.

Kazuki turned to gaze upon the mother of them all. Her statue had been carved out of solid quartz crystal so that the sun could shine through her, reflecting all her glory.

He looked upon her brilliant face with such sadness in his beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me for what I did to Keita, Amaterasu."

It was like the sun got brighter and he had to close his eyes as the warm beams played across his golden face.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Niwa looked over to see that Keita had fallen asleep between him and Shunsuke on the rug in front of the plasma screen. He laughed when Shunsuke threw down his controller in defeat once more. They were playing a game called _Okami_. Apparently the eight headed Orochi had defeated him again. It made Niwa laugh. He didn't know that he was supposed to use the celestial brush to cause the wine to make the silly dragon drunk.

"I hate this game!" He yelled.

Niwa told him to hush his head. Keita was asleep.

"Aw," Shunsuke giggled. "Him so cute."

Niwa agreed.

"How about we have a party?" He asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Shunsuke asked in confusion.

"You know," Niwa said, smacking him with a wing. "A welcoming party for Keita."

Shunsuke grinned with sharp fangs. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

The king nodded. "I know."

They both looked at Keita and pounced, waking him up with tickles of doom.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Keita made his way from the second floor back up to the fourth. He was proud of himself. He had made some new friends. He looked at the living bracelet around his wrist and smiled.

He walked up to his door, looking down to see that there was a pretty blue pot sitting next to it with potting soil in it. It looked like Iwai had dropped by to give it to him and had just left it. He would have to apologize for missing him and thank him for it later. He bent over, picked it up, and carried it inside.

He turned on the light and carried the pot over, putting it down on his empty desk. He slowly began to unwind the apple blossom from around his wrist. It really was amazing how fresh it still looked. It had not wilted or anything. That was when a knock came at his door.

"It's open!" He called out, turning around to see Kazuki come walking around the corner. "Hi."

"Hi," Kazuki smiled at him, happy to see him. "What are you doing?"

"I made some friends," Keita said, showing him his pretty flower.

"Ah," Kazuki said, sniffing the lovely fragrance. He loved apple blossoms. He could still remember all those summers ago. "I take it that Iwai is responsible for the little mess downstairs."

Keita explained what happened. It wasn't really Iwai's fault. He had only been concerned about the plants.

Kazuki shook his head. "The king and queen are always like that."

Keita left out the whole almost getting a face full of fire. He didn't want to really upset the lavender eyed stud.

"Koji is the Dormitory Head," Kazuki told him. "I'm sure he's happy."

Keita looked down, covering the roots with moist soil. "He wasn't too happy."

Kazuki chuckled. "He really cares for Iwai, so, don't worry too much."

Keita nodded and smiled at his little plant friend. He was going to try his best and not kill it.

"How's your head?" Kazuki asked. "Is it better?"

"Yes," Keita said, turning to smile at him. "It is much better and I'm starting to feel sleepy, too."

"That's good," Kazuki told him, giving him a playful wink. "You start classes tomorrow."

Keita gawked. "Huh?"

"Yep," Kazuki grinned. "You have mythology and Biology."

"I feel sick," Keita said, holding his stomach as if in pain. "I think I'm going to vomit."

Kazuki laughed, handing him his class schedule. Blue eyes raced down the page. He only had 12 hours a week. That wasn't too bad. He was down for Mythology, Biology, Literature, and P.E.

"Ah," Keita hissed, falling forward into Kazuki's startled arms. "I've twisted my ankle. I think I'm in need of a note from Dr. Matsuoka."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "I have P.E. with you."

Keita's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kazuki nodded. He had to protect Keita from certain peoples. Oh, they were not bad peoples, just crazy when it came to beauty.

"Cool," Keita said, turning from him. "You can help me skip it then."

Kazuki snorted. "I don't think Mr. Shindo will be too happy about that."

Keita's shoulders sagged.

"Go to bed," Kazuki told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And I'll walk you to biology tomorrow."

Keita suddenly felt frightened. He didn't want to be left alone. It was night and all of this was so new to him.

"Don't leave me," he said, spinning around, looking up into those kind lavender eyes. "Stay with me."

Kazuki kept his face warm, but, neutral.

"I, uh," Keita stuttered, turning pink, feeling his knees shaking. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

Was Keita still afraid of the dark, Kazuki wondered.

He felt silly. Why was he shaking? Kazuki had held him while he tried to sleep earlier. It had to be because it was night. Yeah, he blamed it on the night.

"All right," Kazuki said. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Keita smiled. "Thank you."

He made his way into the bathroom to change into his night clothes he had laid out earlier. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth. He walked out, finding that Kazuki was sitting on his bed, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, feeling his cheeks warm.

"I forgot to mention how nice your new clothes looked on you," he said, clapping his hands. "I see these do as well."

Keita blushed, loving how comfy the pajamas were. They were a yummy light blue with fluffy white cloud designs on the pants and shirt.

Kazuki stood up and Keita crawled onto the bed and under the covers Kazuki had pulled down for him. Oh, he loved how comfortable the bed was. He scooted over, making room for him.

Kazuki curled up next to him and Keita smiled as he closed his eyes. It all felt so familiar. He felt like he had done this with Kazuki even before this day. It was so weird. It reminded him of déjà vu, only he couldn't remember. Damn! It was so frustrating.

"Goodnight, Keita," Kazuki whispered, warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

"Night, Kaz," he said, slowly drifting off in the bigger teen's warm embrace.

Kazuki smiled. "Sweet dreams."

And they were.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I want to say thank you to the one's who are actually taking the time to read and review this story. Thank you so much.

Big hugs from PRETTY SHINY!

Flora.


	8. Chapter Seven

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Seven

Keita found himself standing in a beautiful garden. Lush red roses were blooming and thriving all around him. The sweet scent of them lulled him into a soothing euphoria. It was so warm and peaceful. He could hear the cheerful chirping of songbirds, the soft hum of bees, and the bubbling choir of cool running water.

A rose scented breeze blew through his red locks, tickling him, making him smile. He felt strong and loving arms wrap themselves around his narrow waist, pulling him backwards against a muscular chest. A gentle kiss was planted on the top of his head, causing him to sigh.

"This was our special place," the voice whispered into his left ear. "I love you so much, Keita."

A butterfly with dazzling lavender wings with cerulean spots danced in the air before his blue eyes. It was so pretty. He lifted up a hand and it landed on his middle finger. The beautiful creature sparkled like a jeweled ring.

"This feels so familiar," he said, smiling when those strong arms squeezed him ever so gently. Petal soft lips planted a butterfly kiss on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Keita," the voice cooed with such a deep sadness. "I love you too much."

The butterfly flew off and Keita put his hands over the ones clasped around his waist, squeezing them. A sweet smelling shower of soothing rain began to fall down on their heads. It was soft beams of liquid sunshine.

Keita didn't know what the loving voice was sorry for and he didn't care. All he wanted was to be held in this feeling of loving comfort for forever. It was warmth he had never known and he didn't want to lose it.

"I won't ever leave you," the voice told him and his blue eyes widened.

_Kazuki?_

"I won't ever leave you again."

The gentle voice of thunder echoed in the distance, dancing through the air like a drum, like two hearts beating as one. Keita spun around to face him only to find himself looking up at his ceiling, hearing a knock coming at the door.

He sat up, rubbing the sleepy from his eyes, and quickly got to his feet to go see who it was. What in the world had he been dreaming about? His hair was a frigging mess. The mirror he had passed screamed in fright as he opened the door.

"Good morning," Kazuki smiled down at him, loving how gorgeous he looked just out of bed. "I'm here to walk you to class…and you're not ready…"

"Oh, no," Keita gasped, pulling on his wild hair.

Kazuki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Keita hissed, wanting to slug the stud.

"I'm here early," Kazuki told him, pointing at his wristwatch. "You have time to get dressed."

"You're a wicked, wicked man," Keita sniffed, faking huge tears.

Kazuki pouted, feeling bad. "I only meant it as a joke."

"You're so mean," Keita wailed, spinning away from him. "I could still be sleeping."

Kazuki gawked and then rolled his eyes. Yep, that was Keita for you. Oh, he only loved him more.

"Go on," Kazuki said, pushing him on the back, stepping inside. "Get dressed so we can drink us some juice on the way to classes. I have some breakfast bars we can eat, too."

Keita grinned. Kazuki was so like his grandmother. Plus, he was feeling rather hungry.

Kazuki watched him grab a uniform from the closet and race into the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard the sound of water running.

_No_, he yelled at himself, _I will not take a mental peek_!

He opened up the blinds to let the morning sunlight spill into the room. He looked out the double doors and smiled. It was going to be another beautiful day in their little paradise. Perhaps, if Keita wanted, the two of them could go for a picnic in the woods later on into the day. He could show him all the little spirit houses and teach him some school lore.

He could hear Keita humming and smiled. That was a good thing. Keita always hummed when he was in a good mood. He walked over to the mirror to have a look at himself.

"I'm such a coward," he told the young man looking back at him. "I can only tell him how I feel in his dreams."

Keita hummed as he quickly washed the yummy smelling suds from his smooth flesh and began to shampoo his hair. He wanted to look and smell his best on his first day of actual school. Plus, he wanted Kazuki to look at him and smile at him more with those sexy eyes of his.

"Give me ten minutes!" He yelled out, rinsing his silky red locks. "And I'll be good to go!"

"Take your time!" Kazuki called back. "It's only your first day and all!"

Keita rolled his eyes, yelping. He got shampoo in them. Damn, it hurt!

The door suddenly unlocked all by itself from the inside and it swung open with a violent force.

"What is it?" Kazuki asked, running in, looking around.

Thank all the gods the glass shower door was tinted to where you couldn't really see inside.

"What are you doing?" Keita yelled in outrage, nearly falling backwards from fright, covering himself with his hands.

Kazuki's face turned redder than an apple and he started hopping back and forth from foot to foot, seeing the naked outline of his sexy beloved. "I heard you yelp in pain."

Keita poked his head out from behind the sliding door, looking at the silly dilly through squinted eyes. "I just got shampoo in my eyes."

"Oh," Kazuki said, breathing a sigh of relief, slowly backing away. "Well, um, excuse me."

The door quickly closed and Keita quickly put his eyes under the warm spray, snarling to himself. Kazuki had looked like he had been about to mentally shred something to pieces. Oh, he had looked so sexy. He was so going to need some eye-drops.

Kazuki leaned back against the door, sliding down to land on his butt. He drew his knees up to his chest, sighing. That had been bad. Well, at least the day had started off with some excitement.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I'm so sorry," Kazuki told him for the tenth time as the two of them made their way to the science building. "I didn't think…I just acted."

Keita stopped, turned around, putting a hand on Kazuki's chest, stopping the bigger teen in his tracks. He looked up into his lavender eyes. "And, for the tenth time, I said it was okay."

He took a bite of his cereal bar.

Kazuki gave him a tiny hint of a smile. "Are you sure?"

Keita nodded. "I wouldn't be speaking to you otherwise."

Kazuki's smile got bigger.

"Now, shut up," Keita told him, grinning like a pretty kitty. "And escort me to class like a confident gentleman."

Kazuki gave him a princely bow, offering him his arm. "May I?"

"You may," Keita nodded, taking his arm.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He waved goodbye to Kazuki and walked into his biology class. There was only four other people in the huge lecture room. He just stood there in shock. He wondered if Kazuki's chemistry class was this empty. This was fucking awesome. He was going to get a lot of one on one time with the instructor should he have any difficulty in understanding any of the material that might be presented to him.

He gave the four other students a polite smile before taking a seat at the center table in the center of the room. It gave him an excellent view of the board and everything else in the room.

"Hey," an angry voice hissed directly from behind him. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Exactly," a second voice sneered, sounding exactly like the first. "You're blocking our view of the board."

Keita turned around in his chair, finding that he was staring into the faces of identical twins. They had pale white skin, long dark hair, and lovely red-violet eyes. It was like a Gothic dream.

"I'm sorry," Keita apologized. "I didn't know you were sitting behind me."

Had they been there before? He didn't know. He had been too in awe of how few people were in the giant room.

"Well," the twin on the right said, crossing his arms. "Now you do."

"So," the other one said. "Move yourself somewhere else."

"All right," Keita said, picking up his bag, ignoring how rude they were being. They must have had a bad morning or something. "Sorry."

Both twins snickered and then gawked when he sat down at the table right beside theirs. Oh, he had some nerve.

"There," Keita said, smiling, pulling out his notebook. "Now we can all see the board."

"You've got some nerve thinking you can sit beside us," the twin on the left said, looking around his brother.

The one in front nodded. "Some nerve, indeed."

Okay, Keita considered himself to be a really nice person, but, now he was starting to feel hurt and upset. The two didn't know him and had no right to treat him like they were. He was about to tell them to shut the fuck up and calm their cliché asses down, but a cheerful voice interrupted his storm.

"Good morning, class!" A cheerful looking young kid squealed at the top of his lungs. "La-de-da!"

He looked to be about thirteen and had orange hair and had huge glasses over his big green eyes. He had a pile of books in hand and a white lab-coat on.

"Welcome to Biology 101," he said, dropping the books with a heavy thud on the big desk before the board. "I'm professor Satoshi."

Keita gawked. What the hell? This kid is his professor?

"I'm twenty-six and love my big kitty whose not here right now," he said, looking for something as he spoke a million miles a second. "I'm a Gemini and love popcorn shrimp, and where did I put that pop quiz?"

Keita blinked when the guy picked up his desk with one hand, lifting it over his head, looking under it, and put it back down like it had weighed nothing.

"Well, how do you like that?" Professor Satoshi sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I guess there will be no pop quiz today."

He started to wail like a siren.

Keita looked at the other students who were paying no mind to the show in front of them. Apparently this was normal to them, but, he looked like a little kid. His tender heart ached for him, but he was not about to offer to look for those lost quizzes. He was a nice person, but he was not that nice.

"Well," Professor Satoshi said, smiling like sunshine once more. "Now that all that is out of my system, let's talk about what biology is."

_Wow_, Keita thought, _he bounces back fast_.

He grinned at the twins who were silently seething with wrath. He copied down everything in his pad that was written on the board. To his utter delight, the professor made the discussion fun and entertaining with his absent minded behavior. He reminded Keita of a cute little puppy. He would be so focused on one thing and then bounce off, chasing after a butterfly.

Butterfly? Why did that suddenly remind him of something he couldn't remember? He shook his head, continuing to copy notes from the board.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Keita was making his way down a path to the library where his mythology class was going to be taught at, when his world suddenly became very dark. Two hands were restraining him and a cloth sack was put over his head.

"Let me go!" He yelled, struggling to free himself.

"Quit struggling," a familiar voice sneered with venom.

""Or," another voice said. "We'll really get nasty."

The twins? Why were they doing this? He had done nothing to them. He didn't even know their names and they sure as hell didn't know him.

His blood was boiling and he fought to calm himself. He didn't want to call on his powers because he was terrified of hurting someone.

"Come on, wimp," a twin said, prodding him forward.

They led him a short distance and untied his hands, pushing him forward. He stumbled, falling hard to his hands and knees. He pulled off the cloth sack, turning on them.

"You're not all that special," a twin said, thumbing his nose at him. "You're not all that pretty either."

Keita saw that he was in some kind of a wooden shed, and there were no windows. A sudden panic began to set in and he started to tremble in fear.

"What could he possibly see in you?" The other twin asked, eyeing him with deep violet rubies.

"What are you talking about?" Keita asked, stumbling to his feet.

"Useless," the other twin smiled.

"Stop it," Keita whispered, fearing they were going to lock him in.

He pounced at them and he hit solid wood with a slam. Flashes and screams filled his eyes and ears.

"Daddy!" He saw himself crying, clawing at the closet door with his fingernails, breaking them off. "Let me out! I'm sorry! Let me out! Please, let me out! I won't do it again!"

He dropped down, covering his ears, trembling in panic and rage. It was so dark and he couldn't breathe.

"Let me out of here!" He screamed, banging on the door with all his might. "Open the fucking door!"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe. The dark was closing in on him, suffocating him.

"I SAID, LET ME OUT!" He screamed in a deep, booming voice.

Both twins looked up when the sky turned black, filling with swirls of green clouds over their heads. A hard wind began to shriek all around. Thunder bellowed and lightning split the sky.

The twins looked at each other, gulped, took each other by the hand, and vanished in wisps of shimmering violet lights.

Keita threw out his hands with a violent scream and lightning erupted from his fingers in flashes of pink and red, blasting the wooden door off its metal hinges, sending it flying in flames. His eyes were glowing like molten jewels of blue topaz and he took a deep breath, falling over onto his side, shaking.

Kazuki looked up from his exam, spun around with a look of deep concern stabbed all over his handsome face. He got to his feet, ignoring his harpy professor, and ran the hell out of the classroom with Keita's name on his dry tongue.

"What the," a voice asked, and Keita felt someone lifting him up into their arms. "Oh, it's you, honey. What happened?"

Keita whimpered, shivering. "Kaz…"

He passed out and the blond tennis god panicked.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	9. Chapter Eight

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Eight

Keita groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, gripping the soft sheets tightly with his clenched fingers. There was two people arguing backwards and forth with each other and his head was pounding. It felt like there was a rabid bunny inside his head, pounding away against the back of his eyes in a very drunken rhythm with a sledgehammer of doom. He tried to open his eyes, only to hiss and dig his face deeper into a sweet lavender scented pillow. The pain brought tears to his eyes. It was all ouch with the hurt. He felt like he was dying.

"Oh, are you awake, Honey?" A very concerned and very new voice asked him. He didn't recognize it at all. If only he could open his eyes and not scream in agony.

"I feel like my brain is going to explode out my eye-sockets," he moaned, wishing for the lights to die a horrible death right along with him. Did they have no sympathy? Why couldn't they just turn themselves off like good little bulbs?

"Is that better?" A second voice asked and Keita's heart soared. It was Kazuki. He squint his left eye open to see that the room was cast in shadows. He nodded his head.

"What happened?" Kazuki asked, stepping up to the bed, standing beside the blond who was sitting in the chair. He wanted to growl at him and send his sexy ass running for his life. "Move over, Naruse."

Keita slowly opened both his alluring blue eyes and was gazing into a stunning pair of emeralds. They were glittering out from a strikingly handsome tan face that had a mane of golden locks flowing like waves around it. He felt like his breath was being stolen from him. What the hell was wrong with him? He was getting so freaking hard for no reason. His situation suddenly had him blushing.

"I, uh," he said, trying to pull his voice back. Apparently it was trying to run the fuck away. He didn't want to talk about it. So, he lied. He told them he didn't really remember what happened.

"Oh, Honey," the blond said, caressing a pale porcelain cheek, sending chills of desire racing like horses up Keita's spine. "Let me kiss you and make it all better."

Keita gasped.

Kazuki wanted to dropkick the blond in the side of the face, but, he didn't want to frighten Keita. The blond couldn't really help what he was doing. His looks, his scent, and his voice could even have him on his knees if he allowed it. Naruse Yukihiko had the most annoying power. The damned incubus!

Keita wanted to reach out with his milky white hand and stroke those petal pink lips that reminded him of beautiful cherry blossoms. He had to bite his bottom lip and sit on his hands in order not to do so. The blond guy simply smelled fucking good enough to eat. Pun intended. Puns should always be intended.

Kazuki smacked the blond across the back of his sexy head, making him yelp in surprise. He spun around on Kazuki with a fanged hiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruse snarled, snapping at him with wolfish teeth. "Can't you see I'm trying to comfort my Honey?"

Keita suddenly felt like he should be frightened of the blond, but, he was only being turned on more. It was like his flesh was singing out a siren song, longing for those long white fangs to melt through his icy white skin.

"Quit trying to seduce him out of his pants," Kazuki deadpanned, wanting to take a pair of pliers and defang the stud.

"I would never do such a thing to my Honey." Narsue told him matter of fact, standing up, looming a few inches over Kazuki with a smug smile on his handsome face. He was indeed tall.

_Damn him_, Kazuki fumed, _how dare he use his sex appeal and height to intimidate me!_

Naruse snapped his razor sharp fangs just an inch from Kazuki's nose and turned back to Keita with a loving smile on his face that could melt the Arctic Wastes. Oh, yes, he simply had to possess this pretty shiny. He wanted to lick that smooth alabaster flesh and kiss him dizzy.

"Why were you in that shed, Honey?" Naruse asked, taking his hands in his bigger ones.

Keita felt his cock twitch on contact and his mouth formed a perfect "O" of surprise.

Kazuki's nostrils flared like a dragons and he pulled out a really big bazooka, opening fire on the blond. When the smoke cleared, he was standing victoriously over the twitching blonde's corpse, laughing insanely as Keita danced around him, worshipping him.

"Well, Honey?" Naruse asked, gently playing with the shiny's hair, snapping Kazuki out of his sparkly reverie.

"I guess I got curious," Keita lied ever so gracefully. "And wanted to see what was inside."

Naruse was falling for it and Kazuki wanted to roll his eyes. He could tell Keita was lying without using his powers.

"I wanted to take a look around," Keita told them. "And I guess the wind caused the door to slam shut, locking me inside."

Kazuki kept his eyes warm and neutral. Apparently someone was picking on his beloved, and Keita didn't want to cause a scene. Oh, he would make whoever did this pay.

"That was some blast, Honey," Naruse smiled, almost causing Keita to make a pearly mess on himself. "I thought I would go deaf. My ears are still ringing from that big thunderclap that came out of no where when you sent that door flying."

"If only," Kazuki muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruse snapped, turning on him with glowing green eyes, mentally screaming how he was so not afraid of him.

"I said," Kazuki lied just as easily as Keita had done. "I'm just so glad that Keita is all right and that nobody got hurt."

Keita looked up at him from the blond. "I don't like small, dark places."

"Ah," Naruse said in sympathy, caressing his cheek some more. "Are you claustrophobic, Honey?"

Keita nodded.

Kazuki suddenly noticed that he had a bunch of sharp instruments floating up off a table, aimed right for the blonde's back. He quickly put them back down without making a sound. That incubus was touching his Keita. HIS!

"That storm just came out of nowhere," Naruse said, sitting down on the bed beside Keita, smiling with normal white teeth, lips ever so close. "Are you a master of the elements, Honey?"

Keita was blushing a deep rose now and quickly shook his head. "I just mess things up."

Naruse cocked his head to the side, golden hair flowing across one emerald orb.

"I'm just so happy that I didn't hurt anyone," Keita told him.

Naruse felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. His smile was so damn cute and he was so nice. His Honey Bunny was sweeter than any candy and more beautiful than a rare rose in winter.

"Ah," a voice said from the door. "I see you are awake, Keita."

It was Dr. Matsuoka. He smiled at the handsome white haired man wearing the glasses.

"In all honesty," he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I'm surprised you were able to rest at all with these two fools snarling and snapping at each other's throats."

"Come on, you," Kazuki said, grabbing Naruse by the arm, pulling him away from Keita with a jerk. The blond almost fell flat on his ass. "He needs to look Keita over."

"I know that!" Naruse hissed, pulling free from his grasp, turning back to Keita. "Come and visit me, Honey. My room is 33. We'll go play some tennis."

"Uh huh," Kazuki deadpanned again, jerking him mentally across the room with him. The two snarled and hissed at each other.

Naruse yelled how if he was waiting for Keita then he was, too. Kazuki snarled and the door to the room slid shut with a slam.

"See what I mean?" Jin asked, sighing.

Keita laughed and Jin rolled his eyes. It looked like Endo had some competition for Blue Eyes' affections.

"Well?" Jin asked, holding up a clipboard. "Let's get started."

"I'm fine," Keita told him. "I just have a headache."

Jin nodded. "That's what they all say."

Keita pouted. It was true.

"Open wide," Jin smiled.

Keita rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Well, at least his erection was gone. What the hell was that blond guy? It was like he radiated sex.

"I'll give you a note and this pill for your head," Jin told him, quickly writing the note up and handing the both to him. "This should help your headache and this note will excuse you from the classes you missed today."

Keita smiled and took them from him. "Thank you, Doctor."

Jin handed him a small plastic cup filled with cold water so he could take his pill. "And do be more careful."

Keita took the pill, handed him the glass back, tucked the note away, got to his feet, bowed, and quickly left to find Kazuki. He didn't want to think about those evil twins of doom. In fact, he didn't want to think about it at all. There were too many painful memories that he didn't want to remember. So, he put a happy smile on his face, slipped his shoes on, and walked out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He soon found Kazuki sitting in the small lobby, ignoring the blond who was shouting profanities at the pop machine. Well, it wasn't a pop machine. It was a juice machine and it wasn't obeying Naruse's wishes at all. He had wanted grape and it had given him orange.

"Oh," Naruse cried, throwing an arm across his forehead in a dramatic swoon. "Why am I so alone in this world?"

_Because_, Kazuki smiled to himself, _you are an idiot_.

Keita put a hand to his mouth, laughing.

Naruse turned around, gave a 'cream yourself' smile, and tossed the offensive glass of orange juice over his right shoulder.

Kazuki's left eye twitched. Oh, no he didn't. There was now a puddle of orange juice in the floor for someone to go sliding in.

"How is my Honey's head?" Naruse asked, leaping over to him, looking him over for any unseen injuries.

Kazuki growled real low in his throat. That was supposed to be his line.

"I'm fine," Keita told him, looking around him to give Kazuki a grin. "Dr. Matsuoka gave me a pill for it and gave me a note, too."

"That's good," Kazuki said, getting to his feet, wanting to say more, but could only say, "Are you hungry?"

Keita nodded. His tummy was rumbling.

"Excellent!" Naruse practically squealed and made it dripping sexy. "I made bento boxes for us, Honey."

Keita's eyes lit up. He did? But, he had no idea who this guy was. Why did he keep calling him Honey?

"Kazuki," Naruse said, voice like a chilling winter breeze. "You'll have to get your own."

"Why you little" Kazuki hissed, squeezing his fists close to his sides.

"Who are you calling little?" Naruse asked, throwing his head back, howling with laughter. "Oh, Kazuki, you're almost good looking when you're angry."

Kazuki's eyes glowed with lavender anger and the windowpane behind his head cracked.

Naruse put a hand over his mouth, waving his other one. "Oh, so scary."

"Please don't fight," Keita said, bravely stepping between the two titans. "I'll share with you Kazuki."

Naruse pouted and Kazuki stuck his tongue out at him. It was childish, but, it felt so damn good.

"Thank you, Keita," Kazuki grinned warmly, looking at a fuming Naruse, who was flexing deadly looking talons at him.

Keita turned back around and Naruse quickly hid his talons behind his back, having them turn back to normal human hands. He bowed to the tall, muscular athlete. "Thank you for looking after me, too, Naruse."

Naruse saw little pink hearts fluttering all around Keita's head and he quickly hugged him, flicking his tongue at a snarling Kazuki. Kazuki mentally gave the blonde's hair a good yank, causing him to yelp in slight pain.

"What's wrong?" Keita asked, looking up at him in concern.

"Foot cramp," the blond lied, glaring poisonous green apples at the lavender eyed twit.

"Come on, Keita," Kazuki said, taking him by the hand. "I know a perfect spot we can eat at."

"Um, no," Naruse said, taking Keita's other hand in his own. "I know a perfect spot that is a hundred times better than his, Honey."

"Naruse," Kazuki said in his most pleasant voice, pulling on Keita's hand, doing his best not to cause the juice machine to flatten the blond interloper. "I'm sure my spot is much better than yours."

"Don't make me laugh," Naruse said with an impolite snort, pulling on Keita's other hand, too. "You wouldn't know a perfect spot if it jumped out and bit you on your big nose."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. His nose was not big. It was perfect. He spotted a beehive just outside the window in that moment. It would be so easy to make the bees chase the blond away before stinging him to death. Wait! Why was he acting like this? This was not him. He was too mature for this. He glared at the blond. Keita was his! HIS!

"How about we eat at Kazuki's perfect spot today?" Keita asked, looking up at Naruse who was pulling really hard on his arm. "And we'll eat at yours tomorrow."

Naruse wanted to argue and kick Kazuki in the face, but, found that he couldn't refuse his Honey anything. He nodded his head, but, didn't let go of his hand.

That's how the three of them left the hospital. Keita was in the middle, holding their hands. The two bigger teens refused to even look at each other.

Kazuki was looking straight ahead and Naruse was swinging his picnic basket with gusto. He actually thought about swinging it around and smacking Kazuki in the face with it and running off with Keita. But, that could ruin all the yummy goodness he had fixed for his Honey.

"This way," Kazuki said, leading them down the path to the forest.

"The forest?" Narsue asked with a seductive smirk. "Don't worry, Honey. I shall fend off any big bad wolves that might try and steal our yummy goodness."

Keita looked from him to Kazuki. "Wolves?"

"Don't worry, Keita," Kazuki said, looking at him, and then at Narsue. "If one was to suddenly pop in, I shall send it howling out to sea."

The hand holding the basket shifted into deadly talons and then back again. The more Kazuki talked, the more Naruse wanted to slap his jaw off, and watch it fly into the shrubbery.

"Are you two always like this?" Keita asked, looking from one to the other with the most adorable smile on his beautiful face.

"Like what?" The two of them asked at the same time, looking at each other, and quickly turned away.

Kazuki shrugged and his tummy rumbled rather loudly.

"Come on, Kazuki," Naruse drawled, trying to make his left eye twitch again. "Lead us to your "perfect" spot."

Kazuki mentally flicked him in the ear, causing Naruse to pull his petal pink lips back with a fanged snarl. He was so going to bite out his throat and bitch-slap him with it.

"Oh, pretty," Keita said, letting go of their hands, running up to what looked to be a tiny stone house surrounded in greenery. "What is it?"

"A spirit house," Kazuki told him, walking up to him to look down at it.

Naruse quickly calmed himself and followed along. "A nature spirit of this forest resides within."

"I've heard of them," Keita said, seeing how it was surrounded by roots and green vegetation. "But, I've never actually gotten to see them before."

"Over there," Kazuki said, pointing to a huge tree.

Naruse silently growled. This was a romantic spot. Well, he would just have to do better tomorrow.

"Wow," Keita said, quickly taking their hands again. "Let's eat."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the story. It means a lot to me. You're the reasons I keep writing it.

Big hugs from Pretty Shiny!

Flora.


	10. Chapter Nine

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Nine

Keita gawked and Kazuki pursed his lips when Naruse pulled a bottle of expensive looking sake out of the yellow picnic basket. He was grinning with really white teeth as he poured three glassfuls.

Well, Kazuki thought with a mental groan, at least I got to have a picnic with Keita.

"Don't you dare tell the temple elder, Kazuki," Naruse hissed, handing him a cup. "Or I'll really make you sorry for ruining my date with Honey."

"Your date?" Kazuki asked, sniffing the liquor. "This isn't a date."

Naruse ignored him, handing Keita his cup. "Here you are, Honey."

Keita took it with a smile and Naruse purposefully caressed his fingers. It sent chills rushing like warm water over his flesh.

"Tell me something," Kazuki said, taking a sip, looking at the blond tempter. "Were you planning on getting him drunk on sake and pheromones?"

Naruse came close to breaking the glass bottle over his head and gutting him with what was left. He was so going to beat the hell out of him.

"I would never do such a thing, Kazuki," Naruse snarled, setting the bottle down before he went through with his wild plan. "And you know that."

"Please," Keita said, holding up his free hand. "Don't speak as though I'm not here to defend myself."

Emerald and lavender eyes fell on him and there was such tenderness in both sets. It made him blush like a scarlet rose and he sipped his sake. He was not use to such affection by sexy guys.

"I don't need pheromones and sake to get what I want," Naruse told Kazuki, sneering at him. "People are just naturally attracted to how awesome I am."

"Uh huh," Kazuki said, putting his empty glass down, pouring another. "Keep telling yourself that, you cheater."

Keita was seriously starting to get upset and the wind began to blow a little harder through his red locks. What the hell were they doing? Why were they fighting like this?

"I can't help it that I'm sexier than you," Naruse chuckled, grabbing the bottle from him, filling his own cup up again.

"Funny," Kazuki said, snatching the bottle from him, setting it aside. "Without your powers, you'd just be left all alone in an icy bed filled with ashes."

"How dare you!" Narsue yelled, getting to his knees, eyes blazing like twin emerald abysses. "I'm a virgin!"

Kazuki giggled. "Bingo."

Keita was blushing furiously. He wanted to knock them both out and run the fuck away.

Naruse's eyes widened and he looked away. "I don't play around. I'm saving myself for the one and what about you, Snow Prince?"

Kazuki shrugged, drinking his yummy. "I'm waiting for the one, too."

"Well," Keita said, rising to his feet like a storm cloud, walking off without his sake. "When you two happen to find the one…keep the noise down."

Both teens blinked, stumbling over the other to go after him.

"Oh, Honey," Naruse cooed, pushing Kazuki as they ran. "I'm just being funny."

Keita ignored his new friend.

"Sake is evil, Keita," Kazuki said, wishing the vile stuff had never touched his tongue. Alcohol affects them differently than with humans. One sip and they're instantly on a buzz trip.

"Don't you dare tell the elder," Naruse snapped like a deadly whip. "Or I'll tickle your fancy till it can't be tickled again."

"Shut up." Kazuki said. "You're making Keita angry."

"Me?" Naruse asked in outrage, stomping his heel.

"Both of you!" Keita yelled, thunder booming. "Leave me alone!"

Both teens gawked when the gorgeous redhead turned and fled off through the woods in a swirl of leaves. Kazuki smacked his forehead and Naruse's broad shoulders drooped with a sigh.

"See what you did?" Kazuki asked, almost saying how he had always done this to get Keita all to himself, but, only winding up to get him mad at the both of them instead.

"Me?" Naruse yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "You did it, too, you jerk!"

Kazuki rubbed his shoulder, smiling at the blond. It caused Narsue to leap back like a phantom with talons ready to strike. He didn't trust the look in those spooky lavender eyes. In all honesty, Kazuki did scare him at times.

Kazuki shook his head. He had hoped the feelings Naruse had held for Keita would have stayed buried with the memories he had suppressed to the point of not existing at all.

"You want to fight?" Naruse asked, snapping a mouthful of deadly fangs at him.

"I could pin you to the ground like a butterfly," Kazuki said in a calm voice. "And pluck every hair from your nose holes."

Naruse gasped, putting his talons over his nose in fear. It made Kazuki laugh.

"Come on, you blonde idiot," he said, running off down the trail Keita had taken. "We need to find him before he gets lost or worse."

Naruse nodded, following after him.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Keita was furious. He couldn't believe those two guys. Why were they acting like total idiots? Well, that was a really stupid question to ask. They both liked him and by the tone and volume of arguing, they liked him a lot. It kind of made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He shook his head. He didn't want them fighting over him. He wasn't some Helen of Troy. His face sure as hell wouldn't launch a thousand ships. That was for damn sure.

He decided to go off the trail and into the dark forest. It was so pretty and he wondered if they were coming after him. Deep down, he hoped they were.

"Honey!" He heard Naruse call out.

"Keita!" Kazuki called out just after.

He jumped behind a big tree and listened. The two of them were snarling at each other over who he would answer first. It made him roll his eyes. Men really were funny now that he thought about it. Why wasn't he like that? Oh, that's right. He was just fucked up. Here's your sign.

"Honey!" Naruse called. "Are we playing Hide and Seek?"

"Keita!" Kazuki yelled after. "You can come out now! Naruse said he was sorry for being a smelly brute!"

He leaned his head back against the tree's bark when they started yelling at one another again. It really was comical. Those two were complete and total opposites. They simply could not get along at all. The two of them must constantly pinch and poke at each other just to get a rise.

He heard a slight gasp and then a thud, causing him to peak his head around the tree. The two of them were rolling around on the ground, snarling and snapping at each other like a pair of dogs. He put a hand to his mouth to muffle an escaped giggle. The two of them froze, snapping their heads around in his direction, causing him to step out with his hands on his hips, and a frown on his face. They tripped and stumbled over each other, trying to get up. Their clothes were covered in grass stains and other debris. Naruse had leaves and twigs in his hair and Kazuki had dirt on his cheeks.

"Oh, Honey," Naruse grinned happily, pushing Keita aside. "I found you."

He moved towards him and Kazuki stuck out his foot, causing him to stumble, falling flat on his face with a muffled grunt.

"Oops," Kazuki said, grinning down at the blonde. "My foot slipped."

Naruse raised his head, spitting grass out of his mouth, growling angrily. That had really hurt and worse of all, it had surprised him. The lavender eyed twit was so damn annoying.

"That wasn't nice, Kazuki," Keita said, shaking his head, walking over to help his newest friend up, picking the leaves out of his hair.

"I'm sorry," Kazuki said, looking down at his feet, feeling slightly ashamed for what he had done.

"Aw, thanks, Honey," Naruse said, getting to his feet with his help. He kept holding his hand, and stuck his tongue out at Kazuki.

Kazuki pursed his lips and looked away. He was not going to mentally squeeze his nose and mouth shut until he turned purple and passed out no matter how much fun it might seem to do so.

"Come on," Keita said, holding out his hand to Kazuki. "You two can shake and make up."

Naruse blanched and Kazuki scoffed. The beauty had to be joking. They looked at each other with pure unbridled malice.

"Please," Keita sniffed, acting like he would break down and sob at any moment.

Kazuki sucked in a breath and begrudgingly held out his hand for the blonde to take.

Naruse narrowed his green eyes and took his hand, shaking it.

Keita watched as their knuckles turned white and how the evil grins never left their faces. Did they have to make everything a competition?

"Well," Keita said, putting his hands over theirs, pulling them apart with surprising ease, for they allowed him to do so. "How about we head back, clean up our mess, and…"

Kazuki's cell phone began to ring and he rolled his lavender eyes in anger at the interruption as he pulled it from his back pocket. "Hello?"

Keita watched him with big blue eyes and Naruse looked over at a spirit house tucked into some moss covered tree roots. There was a firefly dancing inside. He pointed it out to Keita, earning a beautiful smile. It made the blonde's heart soar.

"I see," Kazuki said. "I'll be in as soon as I can."

He hung up with an exasperated sigh. Apparently the temple elder had misplaced his Tonka trucks and was making a big fuss over it. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated?

"What is it?" Keita asked, turning back to him.

"I have to go to work," he said, frowning when Naruse grinned.

"Oh," Keita said. "Well, I'll help clean up then."

Kazuki nodded, looking at the smiling blond, mentally filling his head with an ominous warning.

Naruse looked away. He hated it when he did that. He knew Kazuki had the power to really hurt him, if not kill him. He didn't know what he was so fucked up about. It wasn't like he would do anything to hurt his Honey.

Kazuki suddenly gave Keita a hug from out of the blue and took off running, waving back at him. The blue eyed pretty shiny just stood there, waving back with a happy smile on his face. Kazuki made him feel so warm and comforted. It made him dizzy with nostalgia, too.

"Come on, Honey," Naruse said, gently tugging on his sleeve. "Let's go for a walk down at the beach."

Keita looked up at him with a smile. They really should go cleanup and then head back, but the beach was calling to him. "All right."

Naruse took his hand. "There are lots of pretty rocks to be found, too."

"Oh," Keita said, strolling along beside him. "Like crystals?"

Naruse nodded. "I'll make you a shiny friendship bracelet."

Keita grinned. Naruse's personality was a little overbearing, but, he was genuinely sweet. Plus, the handsome blond had said he'd protect him from any of the big bad wolves.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kazuki had his eyes on Keita. There was no way he could allow him to truly be alone with that Naruse. He wasn't a bad person, he was just too unpredictable.

He was watching the two of them through the amber eyes of a beautiful yellow canary. It looked like they were looking for crystals down by the shore. Well, that made him feel a little bit more secure.

"Kazuki," the elder said, tossing a Tonka truck at his face, only to pout when lavender eyes froze it, making it fall to the floor. "It is time to determine Keita's level."

Kazuki nodded, frowning. He had been dreading this.

"In one week," the elder said, causing a Tonka pileup of doom. "Bring him to me."

"Yes, Sir," Kazuki said, turning to exit the room.

"Oh, Kazuki," the elder smiled, finger on his bottom lip, looking like any adorable nine year old. "I want ice cream."

Kazuki sighed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Oh, look at this one, Naruse," Keita said, walking barefoot through the water to where the blond was looking for shiny rocks, too. "Isn't it pretty?"

Naruse turned around, nearly slipping on the slippery rock under his bare feet, catching himself, laughing. "He looked at the shiny little crystal orb Keita was holding in his palm.

"Wow, that's a rare one, Honey," he said, taking it. "I'll make it the centerpiece."

"What did you find?" Keita asked, looking at his other hand.

Naruse held it out and dropped a few tiny pearls into his wet palms. He smiled when those blue eyes lit up.

"Pearls?" Keita asked in shock, looking at them. They were so pretty.

"Yeah," Naruse said, looking the crystal over. "The island has always had these things ever since I first came to this place."

"Really?" Keita asked, handing them back to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Three years," Naruse said, looking down at the rock in front of his left foot. "I'm safe here."

He nudged the rock out of his path with a toe. All he needed to do was fall over it, get soaking wet, and embarrass himself in front of his Honey.

Keita looked up at him. "Safe?"

"The world out there beyond this island is so cold, Honey." He said, turning away from him with a sad look in his eyes. "I was treated like a monster and locked away."

Monster? Locked away? Keita could feel the darkness closing in on him, smothering him. He could hear the yelling and the name-calling.

"Can I show you something, Honey?" Naruse asked, voice sounding a little scared. "And promise not to get scared?"

Monster? Locked away? Was Naruse going to show his powers?

Keita nodded. "I promise."

"I have the power of seduction," he said, stepping away. "My body can make those I choose desire it and they can do nothing but find ways to please me."

Keita softly smiled.

"But," he said, looking away from him, making his golden mane hide his emerald orbs. "When I get angry or feel nervous…"

Keita watched as his large hands began to transform into long and deadly looking talons. They looked like they could tear through metal with one swipe.

The wind blew his golden locks from out of his face and Keita looked at him. His face was so striking, even more so than before. His skin was filled with more gold and his eyes were like molten green gemstones with silver slits. He smiled shyly with a mouthful of fangs. They looked like razor sharp moonbeams.

Keita gasped and a deep hurt filled those beautiful snake-like eyes. He shook his head and went up to him without even thinking about it. He took a massive taloned hand in his own, looking it over. His fingers were so long, black, smooth as glass, and sharp as daggers. He let the talons go and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruse felt like he was going to shatter from joy. Only Kazuki and the elder knew about this side of him. Why wasn't Keita screaming and running away from him? The twins had done so when he had shown them and Kazuki had to zap their memories. Not everyone could handle looking at him. He liked all of his friends, but, not a single one of them had been able to handle what he truly was. He hated them a little for it. He was always hiding.

"You're not a monster," Keita said, kicking his parents out of his mind. "You're my friend."

The two of them just stood there in silent reverie. Those words echoed around them and it was like they had been spoken before.

Naruse slowly turned back to his human form and gently hugged him back. He was silently crying.

"Thank you, Keita," he whispered, squeezing him gently.

Keita stepped back, smiling up at him, wiping the tears away from his green eyes. "Let's find some more pretty shiny."

Naruse laughed. "You bet."

Keita held his hand. If Naruse was a monster then he considered himself a demon.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kazuki stood still. He wanted to think himself shocked, but, he wasn't. That was so Keita. No wonder the two of them loved him so much.

He held out his finger for the canary to perch on. He stroked its featherd head with a gentle finger.

"Well, Kushi," he said, smiling softly. "I guess I need to find some way to get along with that dumb blonde."

Kushi chirped softly. She was happy.

"Come on," he said, having her to perch on his shoulder. "Let's go see if I can't jerk his chains some more."

The canary chirped in birdie laughter.

TBC…

Please review.

I would like to thank all the wonderful readers who have taken the time to review this story. It is the only reason why I keep working on it.

Flora.


	11. Chapter Ten

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Ten

The sun was slowly sinking into the shimmering green water in the distance as Keita sat on the rocky shore with the blonde tennis god. He was watching how he was carefully sorting through all the pretty stones and other treasures they had discovered while playing on the beach.

"What do you think, Honey?" Naruse asked, holding out his hand filled with shiny treasures. "Will this do?"

Keita gave him a very warm smile, nodding his head. He didn't have to look at them. He knew they were all absolutely stunning.

"Just knowing that you're my friend is all I really need." Keita told him, loving how good the cool breeze off the darkening water felt on his skin. It made his red locks dance around his petal smooth white face like licks of flame.

Naruse smiled. He felt so warm and happy on the inside. He felt acceptance from this wonderful blue-eyed deity, where all others had turned from him in horror. He wanted to decorate his whole body with nothing but his affection.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind them. "So, this is where you two have been!"

The two of them turned their heads around to see that it was Kazuki making his way down to them. He had changed into a pair of faded jeans and had on a thin white sweater.

Keita's heart started beating like the wings of a hummingbird that had an outrageous sugar-high. The same could be said for his feelings towards Naruse as well. He felt like he was going to faint at any moment. All these super sexy guys were going to give him a nosebleed.

He watched how the lavender-eyed stud kicked off his shoes and ran barefoot towards them, hopping from rock to rock like some graceful feline. It was so sexy to watch.

"Hi," Keita smiled with white teeth when Kazuki sat down right between the two of them. He didn't hear the near silent growl from the blonde.

Kazuki gave him a pearly white grin and turned to look at Naruse. Those emerald eyes were filled with acidic jealousy.

"May I speak with you?" Kazuki asked the tennis god. "In private…"

Naruse narrowed his eyes to poisonous slits and slowly nodded his head. The two of them got to their feet.

"We'll be right back, Keita," Kazuki told him and Keita saw that there was some kind of sadness lingering in those wondrous eyes.

He nodded, catching the playful kiss Naruse blew to him. It made the blonde chuckle with joy when Keita acted like it was trying to escape from him.

He watched the two of them walk off into some gathering shadows and he lied down on his back. A few stars were starting to light up over his head. He hoped to see a shooting star.

1010101010101010101010

Naruse followed Kazuki over behind some trees and knew they were about to fight it out, again. He really was getting tired of it. Why couldn't Kazuki just let him be?

"You showed him." Kazuki said, keeping his back to him. "You showed Keita your true face."

Naruse glared daggers into his back. He was really pissed. Why was this jerk always spying on him?

"He accepts you." Kazuki said, turning around, looking at him with wet eyes. "He didn't run away."

Naruse gawked. Why in the nine hells were there tears in his eyes? He didn't look like the icy Kazuki at all. He looked like a lost teen with such a deep sadness. It seemed to mirror his pain as well and he hated it.

"He's so innocent," Kazuki whispered and the soft breeze vanished from the still air. "And he's as pure as fresh fallen snow."

Naruse noticed that some leaves were frozen in the air. What in the world was going on?

"I won't hurt him." He said, holding up his hands. "I…"

"You love him." Kazuki said, stepping towards him with glowing eyes. "We both did…do."

"What are you doing?" Naruse asked, taking a small step back from those spooky advancing eyes.

"I want to show you," Kazuki said, tears streaming down his face. "Let me show you?"

Naruse was seriously freaking the hell out now. Had the guy lost his mind? Kazuki didn't cry. He made others do the crying for him. This was so wrong.

Naruse put his hand on the slightly shorter man's muscular chest, stopping his blind advance. He looked into those spooky lavender jewels and could literally see the pain swimming in them.

"Fine," he said, removing his palm. "But, don't you dare grope me."

Kazuki grinned, putting his hands on either side of Naruse's temples. "That's your job."

Naruse was about to retort only for his head to be thrown back as the images and voices assaulted his mind. His knees trembled and he was holding onto Kazuki's wrists with his talons. He wanted to scream in horror, but he was mute.

Suddenly, it was over, and tears were flowing from his eyes. Kazuki slowly removed his palms, sliding down the taller length of Naruse's body, wrapping his arms around his trembling knees, sobbing. He rested his head against his upper thigh.

Naruse was shaking. How could he have forgotten all that? Keita? How could he have forgotten his Honey?

"Please, forgive me?" Kazuki whispered, looking up at him in pain. "It was too much for you. I had to take it away."

The shining crystal clear tears dripped from Naruse's golden cheeks to land on Kazuki's smooth forehead. He wanted to punch the bastard's lights out. He had made him forget all about his Honey.

"Why?" He asked, wondering why he wasn't using him as a scratching post.

"I cared about the two of you too much," Kazuki cried, squeezing his knees, wanting him to understand. "You would have died. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't…"

Naruse trembled. There was so much blood and so many screams. Kazuki loved him? He had forgotten that as well.

"Please," Kazuki begged. "Help me keep him safe. Help me protect him from the evil and the hate that pollutes this world we're forced to crawl in. He's the only one that keeps me sane…you…I had to keep you close…I had to protect you, too."

"Let me go," Naruse whispered.

Kazuki gasped, looking at him in pain. Why was he doing this? Why was he opening up to him now? He slowly let him go. He needed his help. He couldn't be with Keita all the time. The elder was going to push Keita to his limits to determine how much power he possessed.

Naruse looked down at him. He could see Keita covered in blood, lying in his arms. He was screaming for Kazuki to stop.

"KAZ!" He was screaming in fear, trying to wake Keita up. "STOP!"

Kazuki had lost it and was killing everyone in his lavender sights. Blood was flowing from eyes and guts were coming out of mouths.

"HE SHOT HIM!" Kazuki wailed, hair flapping around his face violently, causing limbs to tear themselves off of running bodies in bloody snaps of bone and tearing flesh. "THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE!"

The blood-filled screams were terrible to hear.

He snapped out of it and gently pulled the trembling teen to his feet. "I love him."

"I do to," Kazuki whispered, knowing he would fall should he let go of him. "I love him so much…I love…"

"You're heavy," Naruse suddenly complained, pulling him over to a fallen tree. "Sit down."

Kazuki bit his tongue and did so. His pride was gone when it came to this guy. He felt like he was a little kid again and wanted to hit him for being mean.

"I love him and you love him," he said, sitting down in front of Kazuki on his knees. "What do we do?"

"We keep him safe," Kazuki said, drying his eyes with his sleeve. "And we let him choose should he decide to."

Naruse frowned. "What if he chooses me?"

"I'll let it be," Kazuki said, and it was a lie. "And what if he chooses me?"

"I'll strangle you, hide your body, and comfort him when they finally discover you." Naruse told him matter of fact.

Kazuki snorted, wiping his nose, saying in jest, "I really don't like you."

Naruse shrugged. "I know."

Kazuki looked at him, pulling a twig from a golden lock. He closed his eyes, listening to Keita's heartbeat in the distance.

"Umm," Naruse asked, and Kazuki saw that he was blushing. "I know this is a long shot…but, what if he was to choose the both of us?"

Kazuki blinked. Was such a thing possible? Would he be all right with that?

"Well, if he should do so," Kazuki said, suddenly frowning. "What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"The right," Naruse said, shivering.

"Oh, dear," Kazuki said, shaking his head. "We're going to have a problem."

Naruse narrowed his eyes and punched him right in the nose.

Kazuki's head snapped backwards, and he fell off the log, landing flat on his back with his feet up in the air. He grabbed his nose, hissing in pain. His eyes were watering like a mother. "What the fuck, Nar?"

"You deserve that, you asshole!" Narsue hissed.

Kazuki's eyes glowed and he suddenly pounced up into the air with kinetic force. He landed on top of Naruse and they both fell with hisses and snarls.

"I'll strangle you until you piss on yourself!" Naruse yelled, punching him in the ribs.

Kazuki cried out, head-butting him in the nose, flipping him over so that he was on top. He slapped him across the right cheek and then bitch-slapped him across the left even harder. "And I'll pull all your hair out by its black roots!"

"Bring it, whore!" Naruse snarled, kneeing him in the groin. "I'm a natural blonde, you ass!"

Kazuki fell over with a hiss, holding himself. "You're so dead!"

Dust and leaves filled the air.

101010101010101010101010

Keita's molten blue eyes flickered open and he was gazing up at a deep violet sky which was littered with trillions of glittering diamonds. He could not help but smile when he spotted his shooting star. It simply blazed across the sky, leaving a sparkling silver trail of dust in it dazzling wake. He made his wish, noticing that there were two people sitting on either side of him.

"Kazuki?" He asked, looking over, turning his head to the other side. "Naruse?"

They both grunted in answer and he moved to sit up.

"Sorry for falling asleep," he said, stretching like a kitty. "Why didn't you wake me? It must be so late…"

"You simply looked too adorable to disturb, Honey," Naruse told him.

Kazuki nodded.

"Oh," Keita smiled, looking from one to the other with a petal pink blush. "Shall we head back then?"

The two of them nodded.

_Okay_, Keita thought, _what the hell is going on?_

"Oh," he said, getting up, too. "What about the picnic stuff?"

Naruse held up the basket, offering his free hand for him to take. Kazuki did the same.

"It's dark," Kazuki said, not looking at him. "We don't want you to fall."

"Ah," Keita muttered, taking both their hands, walking in the middle.

_Okay_, he thought, _why won't they look at me?  
_

"I had a lot of fun today," he said, squeezing their hands in his.

Naruse nodded. "Wait until you see my picnic spot. You'll love it."

Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" Narsue snapped in irritation.

"Heard what?" Kazuki asked.

"You're eye-rolling over there," he hissed.

"Uh huh, sure you did," Kazuki teased. "I always thought you were a little crazy."

The two of them bickered backwards and forth as they made their way through the darken forest. There were lightning bugs all over the place. It was so pretty.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruse roared. "Well, your sister is so fat, when her ass rolls over in bed, she's still on top!"

"I don't have a sister, you idiot." Kazuki deadpanned. The blonde was so noisy. "And just for the record, eww, gross."

"Hey!" Keita snapped, finally able to see their faces in the lamp lights. "What the hell happened to your faces?"

Kazuki's left eye was black and swollen. Naruse's right eye was black and his bottom lip was busted. The two teens looked at each other in sudden fright. What were they going to do?

"Oh, Honey!" Naruse wailed, suddenly getting an idea, and went with it. He threw his arms around him ever so tightly. "It was just plain horrible! This big bad wolf came out of nowhere and tried to make off with our leftovers while we were cleaning up."

"Uh, yeah!" Kazuki said, scratching his head. "But, we beat him up and sent him howling with his tail between his legs."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed nervously.

Keita just stood there. They had been fighting. So, he went along with it.

"Oh, no!" He cried, snatching the basket from the blonde. "Is my leftover chicken all right?"

"Hmm?" Narsue asked. "What are we?"

Kazuki nodded. "Chopped liver?"

"Oh!" Keita smiled, looking up at the two of them with big blue eyes. "That sounds super yummy."

The two of them collapsed on the bench that happened to hop in from out of nowhere, sitting beside each other. They had been spared from the Storm.

Keita put a finger to his bottom lip and giggled. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. Had the two of them been fighting over him? He was so going to have to do something about that.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for the awesome reviews.

Flora.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Eleven

It was storming and it was not Keita's doing. He was, however, standing on his balcony, watching the lightning dance from cloud to cloud like hissing serpents. The thunder echoed like the voice of many drums across the dark water in the distance. A warm wind was blowing through the storm scented air and it ruffled his shower wet hair.

He couldn't seem to get over the fact that there were two very sexy guys who were fighting with each other for his attention. Something like this was unconceivable in the world beyond the rolling waves.

The thought of Kazuki holding him in his arms, kissing the back of his neck, had him gripping the railing until his knuckles were white. He imagined Naruse looming before him, crushing his mouth down against his own, had his knees trembling. He was being crushed between the two and he was moaning for more.

Thunder boomed over his head and he fell to his knees, gasping for much needed air. He was so hard and his heart was thumping in his ears. The two of them were going to drive him crazy.

What was this? Why was he feeling all of this? He didn't even know these two guys and yet he felt like he has known them for all his life.

Kazuki made him feel so safe and secure in his warm protective presence that seemed to envelope him in a golden light. Naruse made him feel like he was needed and appreciated. The blonde made his blood blaze with crimson want and Kazuki made him want to pounce until they were beaten and submitted before him.

He imagined the two of them kneeling before him in nothing but black leather collars with spikes and he was holding their silver leashes. He giggled and suddenly realized he was drooling like a horny puppy. It was dripping from his chin like a leaky faucet.

He very quickly wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve, shaking his head. What in the world was he thinking? That had been so very wrong.

A knock came at the door and he turned his head around. He got to his feet and went to go see who it could be. The clock on his desk said midnight. Who in the world could it be at this hour?

He got to the door, stopping when his foot stepped on something. He looked down, seeing that it was a small envelope. He picked it up, opened his door, and saw there was nobody there. He closed the door and went to go sit on his bed.

There was no name on the letter and he opened it up anyway. Inside was single slip of silver paper with beautiful golden script on it. It smelled like it had been scented with some kind of floral perfume. The scent was absolutely divine. There was no other word to describe it.

The little slip of paper told him to be at the Bathhouse tomorrow night at nine. There was to be no excuse for him not to be there. Even somehow managing to die was not good enough either.

That had him gulping in slight fear. What the hell? What in the world was this?

He looked at his clock and put the paper down. It was time to go to sleep. He had class tomorrow.

He laid his head on his pillow, pulled the covers up to his chin, and turned his lamp off on the table next to his head. He dreamed of rubber ducks pecking him on the head and some woman laughing at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A knock came at the door the next morning while Keita was brushing his teeth. He spat, wiped his mouth, rinsed his toothbrush off, and jumped when an even louder knock came at his door. He put his toothbrush down and rushed to see who it was.

"Good morning, Honey!" Naruse squealed in delight, throwing his arms around him. "Did you dream about me all night long?"

Keita could feel the beginnings of a nosebleed coming on. The blonde smelled too fucking delicious.

An annoyed cough came from behind and Keita looked. It was a very sexy looking Kazuki in his school uniform. He had a jealous look on his face and his left eye twitched several times.

"Oh, yes," Naruse said, letting him go. "I found this lost puppy wondering around."

He was pointing at Kazuki.

"I'm thinking about keeping him," Naruse giggled at the scary lavender eyes which were glowing with divine anger. "But, I will have to get him neutered right away."

Kazuki mentally messed up the blonde's hair, making it all wild and frizzy looking. Damn! It only made him look sexier. Now the idiot's hair did look like a lion's mane.

"What was that?" Naruse deadpanned with angry looking acid green eyes.

Kazuki shrugged. "Perhaps it was a wondering spirit."

"Uh huh," he said, fixing his hair. "That's exactly what it was."

Keita snorted and then had to hold his stomach. He was laughing so hard. He couldn't help it.

The two bigger teens just looked at him and then at each other in question. Kazuki rolled his eyes and Naruse gave him a small smile. Keita was laughing at the two of them.

Keita wiped the tears from his eyes ands stepped up to Kazuki with a big smile on his beautiful face.

"Good morning, Kazuki," he said, looking up at him with happy blue eyes.

Kazuki almost tripped and fell over his tongue when Keita took hold of Naruse's left hand. He then looked down at the hand being offered to him. It was the right.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

Kazuki took his hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. They got to the steps leading down to the lobby when Keita froze in his tracks.

"Oh, crap!" He hissed, pulling both his hands free. "I forgot my backpack!"

Naruse and Kazuki watched him run back to his room. The two of them just looked at each other in silence. He was still not locking his door.

"A puppy?" Kazuki asked in an icy voice that was filled with winter's chill.

Naruse chuckled. "Puppies are cute."

Kazuki gawked and Narsue snorted.

"Hey!" Keita called out, running back to them. "Sorry about that."

The two of them nodded and Kazuki blinked when Keita handed him a tiny slip of silver paper.

"What's this?" Naruse wailed in mock despair. "Why give this mutt a love letter, Honey?"

"Oh, shut up!" Kazuki snapped like a whip, bumping him with his elbow.

The blonde snickered and Keita was blushing like a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. His pretty face was so pink.

"I got one as well," Kazuki told him, handing the slip of silver paper back to him. "There must be some kind of meeting we have to attend."

"At a bathhouse?" Keita asked with a cocked brow. It just sounded wrong.

"The king is so eccentric," Naruse told him. "He always has his head in the clouds."

Keita looked at him. "The king?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruse said, taking the paper from him. "This silver type is like his calling card."

Keita let out a breath. The king was nice. He liked Niwa. He had been afraid for nothing then. Oh, he would so make those rubber ducks pay!

Just then, a bell in the distance began to toll. All three of them jumped as if shot and took off running down the steps and out the building.

The two bigger teens reached back, taking Keita's hands. Keita's mind seemed to fill with a blurry flash. Why did this feel so familiar?

"If we hurry," Naruse said, smiling at him. "Mr. Shindou won't string us up."

Keita suddenly paled. He hated P.E. with a passion.

"Oh, no!" Kazuki said, turning his head to look at the blonde. "Was it the gym or the track today?"

The two of them blanched. Keita looked like he wanted to whine and spit lightning at something. They were going to be really late, because they still needed to change into their gym uniforms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mr. Shindou was a tall, handsome, muscular man who possessed an eternal five o'clock shadow. All the students lived in a constant state of panic when the coach was in eye range. He was not the kind of man you wanted to piss off for any reason. He knew how to throw javelins.

"I can't go on," Keita gasped, falling to his knees on the track, panting for much needed oxygen. "Go on without me."

"Oh, Honey!" Naruse cried, only to leap away from him when Mr. Shindou appeared behind the fallen teen like some dark rain cloud.

"What is this?" Mr. Shindou roared, looking like he was about to bitch-slap a full grown dragon.

Kazuki was running in place, suddenly noticing how Keita was trembling.

"Get up!" Mr. Shindou yelled over his shoulder. "And give me five more, you lazy dog!"

Keita was white as a ghost. The man was yelling. He hated being yelled at. He could see his father raising his hand and he could mentally feel the stinging slap across his face.

"Sir," Kazuki said, fighting not to flinch from the gaze he was receiving. "Don't yell at him."

Several students gasped and one actually fainted from fear. The rest just took off running. It was better that they were getting the evil eye and not them.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Shindou asked. His voice was like a spooky graveyard covered in mist in the dead of night.

Kazuki walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Mr. Shindou's steel gray eyes gave no indication that he cared about what was being said to him.

Kazuki stepped back from the man and continued running in place once more. He looked at Naruse, giving the concerned blonde a wink.

"See that he runs his laps," the coach said, looking into Kazuki's lavender eyes. "And I shall know if he cheats."

With that said, he walked off to go make someone else with less balls piss themselves.

"Come on, Honey," Naruse said, keeling down in front of him. "How about we pretend I stole your diary and I'm reading out embarrassing stuff as we run around this bitch?"

Kazuki shook his head. The blonde was such an idiot.

Keita looked up at him with molten blue eyes. He gave him a small smile and turned to look at Kazuki.

"Will you help me get it back from this Big Bad Wolf?"

Kazuki gave him a big white smile, nodding his head. "I'd love to."

Naruse jumped to his feet, looking at the two of them. "Big Bad Wolf, huh?"

The two of them took a step towards him.

Naruse playfully whimpered and took off running. "Oh, how I do so long for my sexy blonde tennis god to wrap his powerful arms around me and hold me tight!"

_Okay_, Keita thought, taking off after him, _perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"I didn't write that!" He yelled, blushing furiously.

"I love the feel of his fiery hot tongue as it licks its way down, leading a trail of desire straight to my…"

"AH!" Keita cried, feeling the nosebleed, and poured on the speed.

Kazuki was right behind him. He wanted to trip Naruse, but the blonde's crazy ass plan was working. Keita was running and he was damn fast, too.

"I love how he restrains my hands over my head by my wrists as his tongue plunders my mouth for all the yummy goodness that it holds!"

"I'm going to tickle you until you stutter for the rest of your life!" Keita roared, pouncing on the blonde's back as through he had taken flight.

It made Kazuki cock a brow. He watched how the two went down and he mentally softened their fall. They rolled over into the grass and Keita winded up on top. Naruse was kicking his feet and laughing his ass off as he playfully fought to get away from those wicked fingers of doom.

Kazuki smiled as he stood there, watching the blonde fight for his life. He was slightly shocked. For his size, Keita was pretty strong.

"No, stop!" Naruse laughed, kicking and squirming for freedom. "I'm gonna pee!"

Kazuki started to laugh and he felt his eyes sting. He silently gasped when the tears fell. He was happy. He was feeling happiness again.

"Kazuki!" Naruse wailed, reaching out for him. "Save me!"

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and asked the blonde what sins he needed forgiven. Naruse snarled, grabbed him by the ankle, giving it a good jerk. Kazuki yelped, eyes widened, and he fell flat on his back with a thud.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"All right," Mr. Shindou said, looking at everyone. There were just ten of them. He was thrilled to see they were all looking sore, hot, and dirty. "I will see you all in the gym this Friday."

Keita turned to leave only to feel a powerful hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked to see that it was the coach.

"A word," he said, looking down at him with winter gray eyes.

Keita gulped and looked at Kazuki and Naruse. They told him they would wait by the fence.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sir," he said with his head lowered. "I'm sorry for causing Kazuki and Naruse to be late, too."

"Accepted," Mr. Shindou said, trying his best to crack a friendly smile and not make it look evil. "And I apologize for yelling at you like I did earlier, too. You are new to this place and not yet use to my wicked ways of running things around here."

Keita looked up at him. Wow, that was one evil smile. He looked like some handsome villain plotting to take over the world one P.E. class at a time.

"You will soon see that I save my special yelling for those who I see have great potential within themselves." Mr. Shindou told him. "Would you like to join track?'

Keita blinked. "Track?"

Mr. Shindou nodded. "You are really fast and graceful."

Keita was stunned.

"Oh, Ryu!" A loud voice called.

"Give it some thought," Mr. Shindou said, turning from him.

"Ryu!" The voice shouted again.

Keita looked to see that it was Professor Satoshi. He was running towards them with his white lab coat flapping behind him like wings.

"Umi…" Mr. Shindou cooed with a heated gaze, running across the field to meet him. He picked the smaller man up in his powerful arms, swinging him around.

Keita gawked in shock. Were those two intimate? He gawked even more when the pretty professor began to pull Mr. Shindou after him by the ear. The taller man was hunched over, hopping after him on one foot, looking like he was moaning, "ouch, ouch, and ouch." Professor Satoshi looked really flustered and was yelling about a cat.

Well, it looked like Mr. Shindou was just a big, whipped softie underneath that wicked muscle plated exterior. It made him smile. They looked absolutely adorable.

"Come on, Honey!" Naruse yelled from the fence, waving his shirt at him.

Keita's eyes widened and he immediately held his nose. The blonde had his shirt off. Naruse had his shirt off. He could feel the nosebleed.

Just then, he spotted Kazuki. He had his shirt off, too. He was standing under a spray of water. They were both half naked.

Keita felt his spirit leave his body and he was floating away, away, and away.

"Keita!" Kazuki yelled, but it was too late.

The gorgeous redhead had walked face first into a light post and tumbled over into a bush.

The both of them took off running.

"Honey!" Naruse cooed, parting the bush. "Are you all right?"

Keita's eyes were rolling around in his head and his nose really was bleeding. It looked like it really hurt, too.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Twelve

The wind was howling and it was like listening to the screams of angry demons as thunder shook the rain from the greenish-black clouds above. Lightening crackled and hissed like a million venomous serpents, striking in flashes of poison green all around the lone figure on the hill.

"Wind roar like the demons of Hell!" The figure shouted as yards of flowing black silk shimmered around his paper white body. "Lightening scorch the earth like the spit of God!"

Keita gawked in horror when the stunning image turned on him like a hurricane at its most dangerous. It was him. He was the one floating in the air like some dark god of death.

His flesh was white as bone and glowing like a full silver moon from within all that dark silk. The hair that billowed around his stunning face like clouds was burning like scarlet curls of flame. His eyes were so blue they made the sky pale on a clear day. They were molten jewels of wrath and were filled with silver flashes of brilliant death.

Keita looked from his beautiful and twisted mirror image to see that a multitude of tornadoes were devastating the city beyond the bay. His twin howled with wicked laughter, making him cringe in terror. The clouds above swirled and danced with ever looming death.

"Stop it!" He screamed in fear, looking at the power he possessed and was awed by what he could be at the same time.

"Why should I?" His wickedly wild image cackled with pure malevolence. "They have it coming. They all have it coming! Let me out, Keita. Let me come out and introduce myself. I want to play with the ones who have hurt me."

"NO!" Keita screamed, covering his ears against the sadness and deadly wrath his mirror images voice contained. "I'm not you! I won't allow it!"

"You will!" His voice boomed like thunder over the ocean with the full force of a maelstrom. "Oh, you will!"

He took off running down the hill with crazed laughter snapping like dragons at his heels.

"You will need me!" His voice swelled like a massive tidal wave of approaching destruction from behind him. "They will take it all away from you and all you will have left is me!"

The roar of the waves and the winds filled his ears as he ran towards his dorm. He had to find Kazuki. He had to find Naruse. He needed them. He was so scared. He had to be stopped.

"NO!" He screamed when he saw that he was on his knees in a pool of cold blood. There was a shadowy figure in his arms. He threw his head back and wailed like a siren over his own crazed laughter.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Keita!" A concerned voice was shouting, shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up, Keita! It's just a dream."

Blue eyes snapped open with a crackling hiss of silver sparks. Thunder boomed overhead and the electricity went off. They blinked in surprised darkness.

"Huh?" He asked and felt really confused. "What? Where am I? Why's it dark?"

He quickly sat up only to bash the top of his head. Triple yelps echoed, followed by a crash and a thud.

"Ouch," Keita whimpered, holding his head in his hands when the lights flickered back on.

He looked to his left to see that Kazuki was sprawled out in the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on his handsome face. He turned to his right to see Naruse on his back, moaning.

"I am so sorry," Keita whispered, holding his head in pain. "Ouch…"

"Oh, gods!" A voice hissed from the door. "Is there no rest for the wicked?"

It was Jin.

"Endo!" He snarled, crossing his arms. "Naruse!"

Both teens groaned in response to their names being yelled at them.

"Is anything broken?" He asked, flicking a loose strand of white hair behind an ear.

"My pride," Naruse groaned, trying to get up.

"My self-esteem," Kazuki said, slowly sitting up, and rubbing his chin.

Keita looked over at the white haired doctor. "My head…"

"I just fixed your nose," Jin sighed, walking over. He took a few seconds to look the redhead over. "You're fine."

"My nose?" Keita asked, touching it.

"It was rather funny," Naruse giggled, stumbling to his feet. "I'm not sure why or how you managed to do it, Honey, but you walked into a light pole and tumbled over into the bushes."

Kazuki shook his head. "It wasn't funny."

"I remember you holding your gut," Naruse told him matter of fact.

"I was sick with fear," Kazuki countered. "And I don't have a gut."

"Uh-huh," Naruse laughed. "You had tears in your eyes."

"I was sad," Kazuki growled. "He broke his nose."

"You were laughing!" Naruse yelled, walking around, growling in his face.

"And so were you!" Kazuki yelled back.

"Ah-ha!" Narsue cackled, poking his nose. "You admit it! You were laughing!"

Kazuki opened his mouth and then shut it. He did that several times. He looked like a handsome koi.

His nostrils flared and he jumped the blonde moron. The two went down with growls, snaps, and tangled limbs.

"Come along, Keita," Jin said, helping him from the bed like the good doctor he was. "Let us leave these two testosterone driven fools to fight it out."

"I'll pull out your hair!" Kazuki yelled, grabbing two handfuls and yanking. "And you'll like it, too!"

Naruse growled with a vicious snap of his razor sharp teeth. "And I'll tear out your throat and bitch-slap you with it…and I'll make you like it, too!"

Jin led a bewildered and concerned looking Keita from the room, telling him not to fret his pretty little head. He closed the door, rolling his eyes when a loud crash followed.

"You certainly have a way with men, huh, Keita?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Keita said, blushing.

"Those two want you so badly," he smirked and then growled when he heard another more expensive crash. He banged on the door, yelling, "That had better not be what I think it was!"

He opened the door, looked inside, and screamed. "YOU IDIOTS!"

Keita smiled. For some odd reason, he was happy amongst all this silly fighting.

"Oh, Honey!" Naruse cooed happily. "Watch me put this hound in his place."

"I'll kill you first!" Kazuki yelled.

"Shut up!" Jin roared. "Get out!"

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Idiot," Kazuki muttered under his breath, elbowing the dumb blonde.

Naruse growled, snatching his arm. "Dumbass!"

"Hey!" Keita snapped. His voice echoed and it made him jump, too. He looked down at his feet. "Just cool it, all right?"

Both teens looked at him.

"Honey?" Naruse asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Kazuki smiled. "Is it about tonight?"

Keita nodded.

"Don't worry about it," Naruse winked. "I'll be there."

Keita brightened up. "Really?"

Kazuki nodded. "I'll be there, too."

"Oi!" Jin yelled, opening the sliding door with a bang. "Less talk, more clean!"

Naruse picked his broom back up and Kazuki dusted his head.

"What?" Kazuki asked in defense. "You have cobwebs."

Naruse grinned evilly. "Come here, Kaz."

"What are you doing?" Kazuki asked, backing up. "Put that broom down this instant!"

"Hmm, nope," he grinned with sharp teeth. "Now, come here."

"I SAID CLEAN!" Jin shrieked like a banshee, causing both teens to trip and fall over each other.

Keita rubbed his temples, but, he couldn't stop laughing.

"YOU MISSED A SPOT!" Jin cried, pulling a Mommy Dearest. "YOU HAVE TO MOVE THE POT! NOW GET DOWN THERE AND SCRUB! SCRUB I SAY! SCRUB MY FLOOR! MAKE IT SPARKLE!"

He held up a vile object of evil in his right hand, and his left eye twitched. "NO WIRE HANGERS!"

Naruse was in tears and Kazuki was contemplating about running for the window.

Keita put a hand up to cover his gaping mouth. Wow, now that was indeed frightening.

"I'm…going to go now," he said, backing ever so slowly away from the mad doctor.

"What?" Naruse cried, reaching out for him. "Don't leave me, Honey!"

"No!" Kazuki yelled. "Run! Save yourself, Keita!"

Keita gasped, freezing in his tracks. He took a startling deep breath. Their words echoed all around him. They were pinching and stabbing at him.

"**They will take it all from you and all you will have left is me!"**

"Keita?" All three asked in unison.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling a little darkly. "I'm going to go get ready for this bath thingy. I'll see you two there."

"Don't forget to bring your toiletries, robe, and a towel," Kazuki reminded him.

Keita nodded, leaving the room in a slight daze.

"Hmm," Jin said. "Curious, most curious."

Kazuki looked at Naruse who went back to sweeping. He dusted Jin's head this time and dodged the wire hanger with graceful ease.

1212121212121212121212121212121211212

Keita left his room twenty minutes before he had to be at the bathhouse. It was dark and the lampposts were lit. He was a nervous wreck as he walked along the well lit path, wondering what in the world was waiting for him.

He had a towel strewn across his left shoulder and he was carrying a pail full of his things. He had shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste, and his toothbrush. Oh, he even had a rag, too. No, not that kind!

He suddenly stopped. Was he getting a nosebleed?

"I'm not doing this!" He shouted, turning around in one quick motion. There was no way he could stay conscious if Kazuki and Naruse were naked in the water. He would pass the hell out and drown!

"Honey!" A voice shouted in excitement.

It was Naruse.

Keita started to tremble. He turned around and gawked. The only thing the sexy jock had on was a towel. It was wrapped around his narrow waist. His golden muscles were rippling and he just looked hawt…

His brain exploded.

"What's the matter, Keita?" Another voice asked from beside him.

It was Kazuki.

A bead of sweat trickled down his pale cheek. He turned his head and praised Allah and Her four camels. He had his clothes on.

"Naruse!" Kazuki snapped in anger. "What are you doing out here dressed like that?"

"Hey!" Naruse growled when an invisible hand gripped him by the waist, dragging him back inside.

Keita was literally swooning on his feet. He couldn't go in there. He would simply die!

"Keita?" Kazuki asked, cocking his head to the side. His lavender eyes were filled with concerned amusement. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Keita lied, smiling with petal pink cheeks.

"Good," Kazuki said. "Let's go change."

Keita could only nod his head as another bead of sweat fell. He didn't trust his voice to speak at the moment. Kazuki held the door open for him and followed him inside.

"WELCOME, KEITA!" A loud cheer went off, followed by streamers and whistles.

He stumbled backwards into Kazuki with shock on his face. It was a party! It was a party for him?

"SURPRISE!" Niwa yelled, flapping his white wings in excitement, and knocking poor Shunsuke over.

There was Niwa, Shunsuke, Koji, Iwai, Naruse, the guy called Omi, and some guy he had never met before. Oh, and was that his Professor and P.E. teacher?

He turned whiter than a ghost…if that were possible.

They were all just wearing towels!

"Honey!" Naruse yelled, frolicking like a sexy nymph over to embrace him with his half naked muscular body. "Oh, you're so tense."

"Naruse," Kazuki growled.

"Go change, Honey," Naruse smiled, glaring at Kazuki. "And I'll give you a massage."

"Oi, Keita!" Niwa called.

Keita felt like he was dying. The King was solid muscle. Those wings made him look like a divinity. He was literally surrounded by sexy men.

"We'll cut the cake when you get back from changing!"

"Come on," Kazuki said, pulling him away from Naruse.

Keita slowly followed.

"Don't take too long, Honey," Naruse cooed, and then snapped at Kazuki. "And don't you dare peek at him!"

"Why you!" Kazuki roared, spinning around. "I'll send your towel flying out the door!"

"Go ahead!" Naruse howled, putting his hands on his hips. "I have nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Hey!" The King yelled, suddenly dropping his towel, letting it all show. "Let's compare then!"

Kazuki's eyes widened in shock and Naruse snorted.

"Wow," Shunsuke said. "Look at Keita run."

Naruse and Kazuki looked. All they saw were double doors swinging back and forth violently.

The King roared with laughter.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope all is well with everyone.

Flora.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Thirteen

The air outside smelled sweet and very fragrant. It was like some kind of mysterious night blooming flower. It tickled the inside of his nose in a very pleasing manner. He liked it very much. It made him feel kind of woozy in a way, too. It was very nice.

There was mist in the air because the night was slightly cool and the outside bath was heated. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a cool breeze parted the mist, revealing a lithe figure in the center of the steamy turquoise water.

"Is there someone there?" The figure in the mist asked, slowly turning around.

Keita sighed in relief. It was the really pretty guy who could melt steel with a smirk from the other day. Wow, he really did look just like a beautiful woman. He was so not his type and for that he thanked all the gods.

"Ah," the man smiled. "Aren't you the guest of honor?"

Keita nodded his head.

"Then," the guy asked. "Why aren't you inside with all the smelly men?'

Smelly, Keita thought.

"Why aren't you?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" The pale figure asked, looking slightly shocked. "Reveal my glory to a bunch of peasants?"

"Oh," Keita said, putting his hands on his hips. "Now I see why they call you Queen."

Kaoru nodded his head. "And you're our resident weatherman, huh?"

Keita cocked his head to the side. "You could say that."

"So," Kaoru asked, checking with a hand to make sure his rose colored hair hadn't fallen down. "Why aren't you in there with the others?"

Keita blushed. "The King took his towel off."

Kaoru's left eye twitched. "Did he now?"

"Yes," Keita told him. "I turned around and fled like a twister."

"Omi!" Kaoru shouted, snapping his delicate fingers just like a queen who was about to throw her crown at a bitch. The door behind Keita swung open and Omi walked out in his robe.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Did you see it?" He asked, long hair falling down, and the water around him began to bubble and hiss with steam. "Did you look at it?"

Omi blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the question game with me!" Kaoru snapped, standing up in the hissing steam which was covering his privates. "I'm asking the questions here!"

Keita was gawking. How had Omi heard him? The music inside was so loud. Did he have super hearing or something?

"He's asking about the King," Keita muttered under his breath. "Did you look at his..?"

Omi shook his head. "No, Kaoru!"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. "Of course you looked at it!"

"I didn't!" Omi shouted back, holding up his palms in defense. "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Is he more of a man than me?" Kaoru roared like the flames that were filling his eyes like glowing hot magma. "Well?"

"Kaoru," Omi cooed as he stepped down into the boiling hot water, making even more steam. His short white hair looked like ice. "You know how I feel about you."

Kaoru was glowing like fire and Omi glittered like ice. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and there was nothing but steam.

"Keita," a voice called from behind.

It was Kazuki.

"Come here," he said. "Let's go change. Everyone is waiting."

"The King?" Keita asked, blushing.

"Covered," Kazuki nodded. "And has a bruised ego."

Keita just looked at him.

"You mean someone was bigger?" Omi asked from within the steam with shock evident in his voice.

Kazuki quickly grabbed Keita by the wrist, pulling him inside just as Kaoru shrieked like a teakettle that had been left on the burner for too long. An explosion shook the whole complex.

"Is he all right?" Kieta asked in horror from under Kazuki who had shielded him.

"Omi?" He asked and then nodded his head. "He's fine."

"I'M GOING TO MELT YOUR ICICLE OFF!" Kaoru screamed, and the bathhouse shook again.

They could both hear Omi yelp and then the quick scampering of feet.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kaoru commanded in a queenly manner. "CLASS ISN'T OUT YET!"

"What in the world?" A voice shouted from the door leading into the bath.

"It's just Kaoru," Kazuki sighed, helping Keita to his feet. This was so going to cost the school more money. It was un-telling what had been melted and what all was broken.

"Ah," Mr. Shindou said, going back in.

Omi yelped and the power suddenly went off.

Kazuki groaned.

Keita was being held in his arms as if he were a princess in need of being rescued from the wicked, fire breathing Queen of Darkness. Oh, he felt so warm.

The lights suddenly began to flicker and they came back on one by one.

"Well?" Kazuki asked. "Would you like to get changed now?"

Keita nodded only to jump when someone suddenly screamed bloody murder. It came from the bath. They raced to see that it was Koji. He was holding up his toothbrush, gazing at it in unspeakable horror.

Keita shivered in unholy terror. The bristles had been worn out. Oh, he hated that.

"Who?" Koji demanded, snapping it in two in his rage. "Who would dare?"

The King howled with laughter. "I simply adore a good mystery."

Kazuki rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Kazuki!" Koji demanded. "Who did it? Think the culprit out!"

"Honey!" Naruse squealed in delight, standing up in all his naked, golden glory.

Keita yelped, covering his eyes. He saw it. He fucking saw it! Ah, he was huge!

"Naruse!" Kazuki yelled in outrage. "I'll drown you!"

"My toothbrush!" Koji wailed, holding it broken form to his heart. "Who did this to you?"

"You're just jealous," Naruse wickedly teased, pointing at Kazuki, "Because you have so little to offer my Honey."

Kazuki's eyes began to shimmer with a lavender glow. "I'm going to teach you a little something you won't find in any textbook."

"Oh, shit!" Shunsuke shrieked, pouncing behind the King.

"Hey!" Mr. Shindou snapped angrily. "You two simmer down now! I'm trying to massage the kink out of my Umi's neck."

"What about my toothbrush?" Koji shouted, waving it around dramatically.

"I'll get you another one," Iwai whispered, cooing to him. "It's only a toothbrush."

"I don't want another toothbrush!" Koji whined, shaking his head furiously. "I want my toothbrush!"

"Niwa," the sapphire eyed student said, wrapping his towel around himself. "I'm off to bed."

"Aw, Hide," the King whined softly. "It's so early."

"Hey!" Naruse snarled angrily. "Get your perverse invisible hands off my goods!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Kazuki bellowed, hands on his hips. "Oh, that's right! You might trip and fall over it!"

Naruse's nostrils flared in outrage.

Keita was in a panic. He could feel the crimson warmth on his fingers.

"Honey?" Naruse suddenly asked in concern.

Kazuki froze and looked down at him. He was bleeding.

"Keita?" He asked.

"He has a nosebleed," Hide said, stepping out of the tub, fading away with a pop.

"What?" Naruse asked in shock. "Why? Did you hit it again, Honey?"

"No, you idiot!" Kazuki yelled. "Cover your ass up!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Naruse snapped back. "If you were an inch closer I'd slap you across the face with it!"

Keita swooned. He was so hot. He was so hard. Ouch! It hurt. His jeans were too tight.

"Come on, Keita," Kazuki said, leading him away. "Let's go to the changing room and clean you up."

"This is so exciting," Professor Satoshi smiled.

"How's that, Umi?" Mr. Shindou asked.

"Ah," he smiled, rubbing his neck. "Your fingers are magical, Ryu."

The handsome stud grinned and it made everyone present shiver. Oh, he looked devilishly evil.

Shunsuke looked at the King. "When do we eat the cake?"

Naruse was pouting.

"There, there," Iwai cooed, gently hugging a sobbing Koji. "It'll be all right."

"No!" Koji cried, shaking his head, holding him tight. "Nothing will ever be all right again."

"Oh, do shut your face," Naruse growled in agitation, sinking back down into the water to sulk. "You're such a drama queen."

A broken toothbrush bounced off his blonde head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keita was so embarrassed. His nose had bled in front of everyone. He felt like crying in shame. He wanted to run away. He couldn't go back out there now.

"Here," Kazuki smiled at him with such comforting warmth. "You can change in there and then go out through the doors on the other side. There is a private bath out there and it will help you feel better. I'll go talk to everyone."

"I'm sorry," Keita whispered, looking down at his feet. "I've ruined everyone's fun. They worked so hard on this."

"Don't be silly," he laughed, playfully messing up his hair with a hand. "I've never seen so many smiles on everyone's faces. Nobody is mad at you."

Keita slowly looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Kazuki nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Keita watched him leave the good sized changing room and went into the stall Kazuki told him to use. It was very nice. Everything here was nice.

There was a small shower and a bench in his stall. He even had a fully body mirror. The floor was a vibrant red marble to. It looked imported. Well, most things were anymore.

He pulled off his clothes and wrapped up in his towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He could only imagine what he had looked like in front of everyone with blood squirting from his nose holes.

He turned to the door across from the one he had entered and walked out of it. He found himself in a pale lit garden with a large bubbling pool of water.

He walked closer to the steamy, milky turquoise pool to see that there were pink rose petals on top of the water. It made him smile.

He looked around, slid out of his towel, put it on the wooden bench, and stepped into the awesome feeling water. It was so nice. He sat on his knees and the water was up to his neck.

The sky above his head was littered with a trillion glittering diamonds. It was very pretty.

He floated back and sat down on a comfy flat rock. He continued looking up at the stars, suddenly blushing all over again.

He had seen Naruse. He had seen the blonde god in all his golden glory.

He was instantly hard and panicked. He thanked goodness that the water was milky blue and bubbling. It would be hard for anyone to see unless they were really looking.

He lifted his head when he heard two voices snipping with each other. He didn't have to guess who they belonged to. Kazuki was reprimanding Naruse for showing off his man parts.

"That was stupid and immoral!" Kazuki growled. "You didn't have to stand up like that."

"I wasn't thinking!" Naruse yelled. "And how many times do I have to apologize for it anyway?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Kazuki said. His voice was somehow softer. "Well, actually, yeah you do. I don't like it when you carelessly do that stuff."

Keita could practically cut the sudden silence with a dull butter knife.

"Huh?" Naruse asked. "Why?"

"You know why!" Kazuki exploded.

"Maybe," Naruse snickered. "But I want to you hear you say it."

"Shut up!" Kazuki snapped. "Go tell Keita you're sorry and that it will never happen again. You will keep that…you'll keep it in your pants from now on!"

Keita panicked. Naruse was coming out to see him. He couldn't! He was hard!

He had to think of something really gross quick. He couldn't think of anything. Naruse was glowing before him, waving at him with his large cock. Was he drooling? Oh, shit! He was drooling.

"Honey!" Naruse called out. "Are you in the water yet?"

Keita answered him in a surprisingly calm voice, telling him he was. He saw that Naruse had on a pair of pants.

"Hi," he said, waving to him with a wet hand. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

By the gods the blonde was ripped like Jesus hanging on his cross. He suddenly pictured himself above the blonde, licking his divine and delicious looking washboard abs.

"I'm glad," Naruse smiled radiantly, taking a seat on the bench next to his towel. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry," Keita apologized.

"No!" Naruse yelled, holding up his hands. "I'm the one who is sorry."

Keita froze.

"I, uh," he said, looking down at him. "I'm not very modest."

Keita let out a warm breath. The mist was dancing around him.

"I like to show off," he said, turning his face away. "And I like to impress. I don't think before I act."

Keita felt his erection slowly fade away. He slowly swam up to where Naruse was sitting.

"I didn't mean to make you bleed," Naruse whispered in shame. "I feel…"

"It's okay," Keita smiled, reaching out of the water, playfully slapping his leg. "I forgive you."

Naruse looked at him. "You do?"

Keita nodded, being careful not to get too far out of the water. "You were just having fun. My nosebleeds just happen when…"

He blushed furiously.

"When you see a really sexy guy standing naked in front of you?" Naruse asked.

"Yes," Keita said, blushing furiously.

"Did you hear that, Kazuki?" Naruse shouted, turning his head around. "Keita thinks I'm sexy!"

There was a really loud crash and some cursing. It sounded like glass exploding and scraping across metal.

Keita gawked.

"I really am sorry, Honey," he said, looking at him with a sad smile. "I won't do it again."

Keita nodded. He didn't know how he would react if he ever saw Kazuki like that. He would probably pounce like a hungry kitten and play with him like a ball of yarn.

"Um," Keita smiled, gently splashing. "This is a really big pool."

Naruse nodded. "It is the nicest one here."

"I can turn around," Keita said. "And you and KAZUKI can get in, too."

Naruse beamed. "Did you hear that, Kazuki?"

"Could you stay turned around just like enough so I can drown this moron?" Kazuki asked, stepping out of the door.

Naruse grinned. "You'll do anything to get me unconscious, huh?"

Kazuki nodded. "It will keep you from struggling as I bury you alive in a ditch somewhere."

Keita snorted and Naruse rolled his eyes.

"I told the others to go on and party," Kazuki said. "Apparently Shunsuke really wants cake."

Keita nodded. The thought of food didn't interest him in the slightest right now.

"And the King?" Narsue asked.

"We're not going there," Kazuki told him in a stern tone, relenting when he pouted with those stupid emerald green eyes. "He's still moping."

Naruse chuckled in glee. "Yay!"

Keita turned around and swam over to the other side as the two undressed. He heard one gentle splash, followed by another soon after. They were now in the water with him. He fought to keep his little man under control. He turned around and saw the two of them looking at him with what he thought to be hungry eyes. His cock twitched.

"So," Naruse asked, splashing Kazuki in the face. "Who wants to play Marco-Polo?"

Kazuki splashed him back. "Keita says you're Marco."

Naruse smiled. "Okay…"

He swam to the center and began to spin around with closed eyes. He counted to ten.

"Marco?"

Kazuki shouted 'Polo' and hit him in the face with a ball of water wrapped up in kinetic energy.

Keita yelped, ducking from the wild splashing that soon followed. Oh, it was on.

The pool looked like a disaster zone when they got through. But, it had been fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kazuki and Naruse walked hand in hand with Keita back to the dorm. He liked being in the middle. He felt like the glue that was slowly bringing the two of them closer and closer. They must have been really good friends at one time. He wondered what could have driven them apart.

"Goodnight, Keita," Kazuki said as the redhead opened his door.

"Sweet dreams, Honey," Naruse smiled.

Keita turned around and looked at them. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want them to go. But, how could he tell them that?

"I had a lot of fun," he said, letting go of his door handle. "I'll have to get everyone a thank you card."

Naruse nodded. "Everyone would love that, Honey."

He smiled. "I was shocked that Shunsuke saved me a piece of cake."

"Me, too," Kazuki said, scratching his head. "He's usually so stingy when it comes to cake."

Keita laughed.

"Do you want me to tuck you in, Honey?" Naruse asked, stepping closer. "I'll even read you a story."

Kazuki elbowed him.

Keita's eyes had lit up, but he quickly hid the want.

"I'll tuck you in," Kazuki said. "And he can read the story…from a chair…from an actual book…line for line."

Naruse snickered.

Keita was all for it.

An hour later, the oddest thing happened. All three of them were in the bed. Kazuki had his back to the wall, Keita was in the middle, and Naruse was on the edge. Keita was on his back and the other two were on their sides, having an arm draped across him. They were each softly snoring in deep slumber and fully clothed.

A stunning vision clothed in yellow and orange splendor floated before the full bed. Long, flowing, dazzling red hair billowed around a luminous white face.

The Goddess smiled and it was brighter than the sun. A heavenly scented mist gathered around her three children, holding them in gentle warmth. She couldn't touch them in this form for they would burn to ash in her arms.

"All my children," Amaterasu smiled with divine sadness. "The time quickly approaches. You must be ready…the darkness comes."

She visited each of her children that night. The two raven headed twins had a nightmare. They dreamt one was bald and the other's hair was tied up in horrible knots.

"Kazuki," Keita smiled in his sleep. "Naruse…"

The two bigger teens unconsciously huddled closer to him. They were surrounded in warmth and blissful heavenly scent.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for reviewing and enjoying the story.

Flora.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Gifts

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters and I'm not making any money off writing this either.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Fourteen

The darkness seethed and it pulsed in its silent rage. It snarled and it hissed in its all continuing hunger to destroy everything it could touch. It wanted to devour the sun and cover the word in Evil's shadow.

"I'm coming," the voice echoed in a realm of growling shadows with demon red eyes. "And all life in the world shall know just how terrible my wrath can be."

Her laughter was like the endless shrieking of a volcanic storm. It was like the dying of a trillion stars. It had the power to suffocate and choke the life from all who could hear it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Jin made his way down the long hallway in the old hospital. He walked with his head down and his heart was heavy. He was lonely. He was so lonely. Why did it have to be him? Why did his happiness have to be torn away from him? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fucking fair!

He had to stop and rest his head against a wall to calm his breathing. The tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Don't leave me!" He had screamed in agony as the past echoed around him. "Don't you fucking leave me, Hiroya! Don't do this to me!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. The past was screaming all around him. He could hear the gunshots, the explosions, and the crying.

He hated coming here. He hated seeing someone so powerful in that bed. He fucking hated it!

He had tried to use his powers, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the power to heal something so…evil.

"Why?" He whispered, gazing into the darkness that would lead him to his room. "How could someone do this to another person?"

The X-7 Virus wasn't what they had thought it was. It was something so much more. This is what happens when people try to play Goddess.

"Hi," he whispered, opening the door. "What story would you like to hear tonight, Roy?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Keita!" Shunsuke laughed. "You can run faster than that!"

Keita seriously wanted to throttle him. He was hot, sweaty, and his feet were killing him.

"And…time!" Naruse shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. "That was sweet, Honey!"

Keita fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He had just run twenty laps around the track. He wanted to roll over and die right there.

"You will so make the team now," Shunsuke grinned with fangs. "Mr. Shindou won't even let me. Hmm, I wonder why?"

Keita gasped out a mumbled reply and half and eye roll. He was so tired.

"Oh, Honey," Naruse said, walking up to him while pinching his nose. "You need a bath."

Keita looked up at him with flashing blue eyes with hints of silver striking out from the darkness. Thunder began to rumble over their heads and rain began to fall.

Naruse chuckled, waving his hands in defense. "I'm only kidding, Honey. You always smell sweeter than the rain to me."

Shunsuke rolled his eyes at them. "Make the rain stop, Weatherman, and let's go again."

Lightning shattered the sky in violet radiance and Keita pounced on him. Naruse was clapping his hands, cheering his Honey on.

"Ah!" The blonde cried, ducking away with a cringe. "Shunsuke will feel that one later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The King was holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard. "How did it happen again?"

Shunsuke plucked a feather from his left wing, causing the muscular angel to yelp in surprise. "Shut up!"

He had a bandaged wrapped around his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Keita apologized for the tenth time, putting his chopsticks down. "I honesty don't know what possessed me to head-butt you."

The King snorted and then howled with laughter again. Shunsuke looked so damn adorable when injured. Abused guys are the sexiest.

"Honey?" Naruse grinned. "Would you like my cherry?"

Keita's porcelain cheeks became pinker than rosebuds and he looked up from his cake. "What?"

Naruse was holding up a yummy looking cherry with his chopsticks. It was so red and it looked like it would be super tasty, too.

"Here," Naruse smiled, telling him to open wide. "Now I can tell everyone you had my cherry."

Keita gawked when Naruse suddenly collapsed onto the table with a grunt. The King and Shunsuke both looked just as surprised.

It was Kazuki and he looked pissed. He had simply punched the blonde in the back of his head.

"Kazuki?" Keita gasped.

"I can't leave him alone for five minutes," the lavender eyed stud hissed, sitting his tray down next to the unconscious blonde.

"I just remembered something that I shouldn't have forgotten," The King said, standing up and pulling Shunsuke up right along with him. "I have to do some paper work before Hide kicks my ass and Shunsuke has to deliver…something…to someone."

Keita watched the King flap off with the other redhead who was snarling like a kitten. What in the world?

"Keita," Kazuki smiled. He looked a little sad. "The temple Elder would like to see you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do you fight me?" That terrible voice asked. It was like razor sharp talons, tearing through screaming flesh, ripping out bones, snapping them between powerful jaws.

Empty eyes gazed upon the Queen of Demons. This was the Dark Sister of the Goddess herself.

Her beauty was terrible and twisted with insanity. She was the Goddess's mirror image, only twisted with evil. Her skin was like the moon and her hair was like volcanic smoke. Each dark strand was like a hissing cobra and the tips were stained with a crimson glow.

"You are not one of hers!" She screamed, smacking him across the face with talons that were perpetually stained with blood. "You will renounce your Aunt and take me into yourself! In the beginning…THE WORLD WAS MINE!"

He lowered his eyes.

"Let me end your suffering," she cooed just like a loving mother. "All you have to do is give up and give me your body."

He turned his face away.

"Let me fill your body with my essence, Hiryoa," she whispered like deadly shadows. "I will end your suffering. My sister abandoned you to stand between the light and the darkness. Even now I can hear your lover crying out your name…wanting you…missing you…grieving for you…"

His brown hair slid across his pained face. Oh, she had him now.

"How about this," she said as she walked circles around the razor wire web he was trapped in. "You give me your body and after I bitch slap my sister into the center of the sun, causing a huge explosion…I give you the life you always wanted?"

He raised his eyes.

"You can trust me," she smiled with deadly fangs that shimmered like icicles behind lips like glowing garnets. "A Goddess's word is law. Once a promise is made, she is bound to keep it."

"You will keep Jin and me safe?" He asked, cringing in pain. He had not spoken in so long. "And you will allow us to love each other in some place of our choosing?"

"I will do whatever you want," she said, realizing she should have done this earlier. Promises were so much more persuasive than threats. "Just as long as you do what I want in the meantime."

"Promise me," he said.

She glared at him with glowing ruby eyes. They were like twin great red spots that howled on Jupiter.

"I give you my word," she said, rolling her eyes as little twinkling bells echoed all around. "There, it's done."

He lowered his head. "…Fine."

The Goddess of Darkness, Demons, and Death threw her head back with a victorious howl of laughter. She sunk her talons into his chest, causing him to scream in agony.

"I guess I forgot to mention," she snickered, digging them around, forcing herself in deeper. "This is really going to hurt."

His lips turned upwards into a smirk. "Pain is what fuels me…"

"Good," she smiled, tearing through his ribcage. "Then you're really going to be like that damn pink fuzzy bunny that keeps going and going and going…"

Her laughter mingled with his own until the voice was one and the same.

"Now," she cackled, causing the web to melt off of her new vessel into a silver pool under her naked feet. "How the fuck do I get out of here?"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Flora.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Gifts

Flora Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters and I'm not making any money off writing this either.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Fifteen

The Vice-Chairman gazed up from his computer monitor where Ito Keita's face was smiling and cowered in terror when all the windows in his spacious office began to violently rattle. Thin cracks snaked along the painted glass, sounding as if razor sharp talons were raking across their thin surfaces. Deep, hissing laughter filled his ears, causing his nose to bleed. Crimson droplets dripped from his chin onto the keyboard. It was like all the light was being sucked out of the room.

"Don't even get to your feet, slave," the demonic voice of his Dark Queen commanded in a steel tone. A dark shadow with volcanic red eyes was looming on the other side of his desk. "I owe you a great deal of pain, maggot." It was cold. It was so cold.

His eyes were wide with fear as he gazed upon the wispy image of a very slender woman. The only thing he could distinguish within all that darkness was the ruby-red eyes and the ever-moving hair. He yelped when his desk was lifted into the air by invisible hands and thrown across the room with a crash. He fell out of his chair, onto his knees, hiding his face from her merciless wrath behind his quivering hands.

"You disgusting little worm!" She roared like a massive avalanche, cascading down a steep mountainside. "How dare you run away, change your appearance, thinking you could escape me for your failures?"

"My Queen!" He cried out, shaking in horror as his office shook from under his knees. She had stomped her heel, making the whole place quake. "My forces were overpowered by your sister's children. The sacrifice for your revival was taken and then shot. We were forced to retreat or be destroyed!"

"NO EXCUSES!" She raged, lifting him into the air by his throat, tossing him across the room like a rag-doll. "They were only children! You ran from children and allowed my key into this world to be shot! You betrayed me, your GODDESS!"

"But, Usaretama!" He cried out.

"SILENCE!" She thundered, snarling at him with magma hot rage. "You dare speak my holy name to my face? You are not fit to breathe in my sight!"

"I have discovered that your sacrifice lives, Mighty One!" He cried, hoping that this would spare his soul.

The Goddess froze. Those raging red eyes narrowed into scarlet slits of pure venom. "You have…Ito Keita?"

"He survived the battle," he told her, keeping his face hidden from her twisted greatness. "He had been shot, but he managed to survive. He is on your sister's island."

"He is the child cloned from the blood of the first Emperor of Japan, the most powerful of all Amaterasu's children." She chuckled, laughing out loud. "His power sealed me away in the beginning, and his blood shall awaken me truly. This child's blood must bathe my avatar from head to foot."

Kuganuma nodded.

"I can then tear my way out of mortal flesh," she howled with crazed laughter. "And this world shall tremble and scream as I open my jaws, devouring it once more."

Kuganuma looked up at the slithering darkness before him. It was so bright it was blinding him. She was glowing with violet splendor. "But, Ito Keita's power is formidable, Dark One. He has very powerful friends, too."

"You stupid fuck!" She growled like a million rocks being smashed into dust. "I have no use for your cowardly ass. You failed me, and you know what the punishment is for failure."

The Vice-Chairman spluttered as he was lifted off the ground by his neck. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. He knew that nobody could hear him, or feel what was happening. The Dark Goddess wouldn't allow it. That darkness tore into him like a thousand razor blades, shredding him.

"I have found myself a new High-Priest," she grinned as his blood watered the white carpet like rain. She sucked out his soul, chomping down on it with glee. The darkness slithered and snapped all around her shadowy form. She tossed the mangled body across the room. It smacked into the bookshelf, dropping to the floor with a thud. "And he has the most beautiful amethyst eyes."

The twin of the Sun Goddess gazed around the room and her form began to flicker like a candle's flame. She had used too much energy, and she was forced into retreat. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Whole planets once shattered at her slightest glance and now she couldn't even take a joyful stroll without getting tired. She was going to make the sun-bitch pay for this. She was going to pull all of her hair out and strangle her with it. Oh, that would be so much fun.

She retreated back into the darkness of her avatar's body. She would be stuck here for some time, waiting for her strength to return. Oh, she hated this. All she could do was open this body's eyes, and move the mouth. She couldn't even speak. It was only a hoarse whisper that made no sense. The body's muscles were too weak to even move from being bedridden for so long. She was a GODDESS, GODSDAMN IT! Oh, she was mega-pissed. Whole seas once boiled away to nothing but salt before her, and now she couldn't even lift her hand to pick up a glass of water. Someone was going to die.

She now had control of this body, but there was nothing she could do with it. All she had in this world was a shadow. But, she could still deal out death. That much was proven. But, would she be a match for one of her damn sister's children? She was nothing but a damn shadow. That made her scream into the depths of the darkness she ruled, and it echoed into eons from all around.

"Just you wait, sister," she snickered like hellfire. "Just you fucking wait. I'm going to pluck out your ovaries and rub them in your face."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keita stood in the empty room, looking around with bright blue eyes. He couldn't believe that the Temple Elder was a little kid. The guy barely looked to be over eight years old. There was no way in hell he could be the head of this school. It just wasn't possible. He had been playing with toys for crying out loud. He had never seen a GI-Joe go after Drag-Queen Barbie like that before either. It had been Ken in a really bad wig. The two of them had been getting it on. It had been downright obscene.

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" He asked, looking around. The room was massive and solid white. It was like he was inside of a giant white box. He took easy, calm breaths. The room was big. There was no need for him to panic, and scream his face off. Just as long as the walls didn't start moving, he would be fine. Well, that's what he kept chanting to himself anyway.

He just took a seat on the floor and sighed. Wow, this was really boring. What did that little kid expect for him to do?

"Hey!" He yelled. "Does this place have a bathroom?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't be serious?" Kazuki growled. His molten lavender eyes did not look happy at all. There was no way in hell he would allow this. "You will not subject Keita to that, Sir. I will not stand for it!"

"I have to know," the Elder said, looking up at him. "And the Goddess has to know as well."

"This will push him over the edge!" He yelled, stomping his foot. "You will unleash something that we might not be able to contain!"

"We contained you, Kaz," the Elder smiled upon him. His eyes were full of compassion. "There is a great power in Ito Keita, but you are far scarier than he."

"Keita is…"

"I know how you feel about him, Kaz," the Elder told him. "But, this has to be done. The Goddess has to know if he is truly her heir."

Kazuki shook his head. "I do not agree with this."

"Am I going to have to restrain you with force?" The Elder asked him with a sigh. "You know I can and will if I have to, Kaz."

Kazuki looked away from him. "I love him. I won't let you subject him into watching someone we both love get…" He fell to his knees, looking up at the Elder with shock on his face. It was like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. What in the world did the Goddess need to know? Keita was Keita. That was all there was to it.

"I love you, Kazuki," the Elder whispered. There were tears in his eyes. "But, the Goddess's dark twin tried for this young man once, and your friend Jin's lover had to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save this world from her. I must know why the Dark Goddess wanted Ito Keita so badly."

Kazuki could remember being locked away in that cell. There had been no light, only darkness. Things had moved in that darkness. Things that had wanted to devour him and chomp on his bones. He shook his head, passing out from the lack of oxygen.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I deeply and humbly apologize for the long wait.

Flora.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Gifts

Flora_Winters

I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters and I'm not making any money off writing this either.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

Chapter Sixteen

Keita suddenly felt himself falling as if from a great height. It happened so fast, he didn't even get the chance to cry out in fright. His blue eyes snapped open. He sat up, finding himself in his old bedroom.

Sunlight was streaming through the window and the sound of songbirds filled his ears with their musical chirpings. He looked around his room in shock. What? How had he gotten back here? What was this? This house had been destroyed in the tornado he had caused.

"Rise and shine!" A voice shouted from beyond the closed door. It was his mother's voice. "You have school this morning, Ito!"

He had school? He had never been allowed to go to school. What the hell was this? What was going on? Was this some kind of dream? But, his room looked and felt very real. Well, most vivid dreams do feel very, very real.

He slowly got to his feet, finding that the carpet under them even felt the same. This was wrong. What the hell was happening? Where were Kazuki and Naruse? He didn't like this.

He walked over to the window, looking out it. The neighborhood looked just the way it always had. He jumped when the doorbell rang. He turned, looking at the door to his room. The poster of Nittle-Grasper was on it. Ryuichi Sakuma was smiling at him.

"Ito!" His mother called again. "Kazuki and Naruse are here to walk with you to school. Hurry up!"

Now, he knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way this could be real. He had never known the two of them while being prisoner in this house.

"Keita!" Naruse yelled, knocking on his door. "Did you die?"

"Oh, shut up!" Kazuki snapped from behind the door, too. "That's not even funny to joke about, you idiot!"

"What did you call me?" Naruse snarled angrily. "I dare you to call me that again."

There was a silent pause.

"Idiot," Kazuki calmly said.

Keita blanched when he suddenly heard twin yelps of pain. Even in a dream, those two were always dueling with each other.

He ran to his door, throwing it open with wild eyes. The two of them were on the floor, rolling backwards and forwards with each other. Naruse was trying to strangle Kazuki and Kazuki was pulling on Naruse's long hair.

"Take it back!" Naruse roared.

Kazuki jerked on his hair. "Never!" He gagged. "Not ever!"

The two of them were dressed in school uniforms. They were very different from Bell Liberty's style and colors. They were hissing and snapping at each other like a pair of pissed off kittens.

He cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me."

Both teens froze in mid-punch to look up at him with wicked eyes. Keita took a slight step back. The two of them were gazing up at him as if he were a yummy ball of colorful yarn just waiting to be played with. They both retracted their claws, getting to their feet, smoothing out their clothing.

"Good morning, Keita," Naruse smiled, pouncing on him. "Did you sleep well?"

Keita's eyes suddenly grew wide with fright. Where was his father? What if he sees the handsome blond hugging him like this? It wouldn't be good.

"You look well rested, Keita," Kazuki said, fixing his collar. "But, shouldn't you get dressed now?"

"I'll help you," Naruse giggled in his ear. "I love playing dress you up, Keita."

"Come on, idiot," Kazuki said, snatching Naruse by the back of his belt, pulling him away. "And keep your dirty paws off Keita."

The redhead could only blink as he watched the two of them walk off down the steps, fighting with each other the whole way. He was surprised to see that they didn't try to throw each other down the stairs.

He walked over to his closet, seeing that it was filled with all his old clothes. His sock drawer was full and still in perfect order. He pinched his arm and it hurt like hell. Was all of this real? Had he fallen into some weird, alternate dimension? None of what was taking place was making any sense to him.

"Hurry up, Ito!" His mother shouted. "Breakfast is getting cold!"

What? Now he really knew none of this was real. His mother never cooked. She had no reason to cook for a demon.

He began to put on the school uniform he had found. It had never been there before. It was the only article of clothing in the closet that didn't belong there. Well, he might as well just play along until he decides to get bored and wake up from all this craziness.

_Am I being tested? Is this the test? I was in the temple earlier. Is all of this the Elder's doing?_

He gazed into the oval mirror that was hanging on the wall before him. His own face was looking back at him. He ran his hand through his hair and left the room. He could smell breakfast. It actually smelled yummy.

His stomach growled as he made his way down the steps. He actually felt hungry. Had he ever been hungry in a dream before? This was all very strange to him. How in the world was all this being created? Was this the power of the Elder?

"Good morning, sleepy-head," his mother greeted him, setting the table. "I even fixed miso, too."

Kazuki and Naruse were seated at the round table. Kazuki smiled at him with vibrant lavender eyes and Naruse was stuffing his handsome face.

He took a seat at the breakfast table with them. The food and drink even tasted real.

"Eat up, boys," his mother told them, leaving the room. "You have exams today."

Keita looked up from his rice.

He had exams? What exams?

Naruse groaned.

"Did you study hard, Keita?" Kazuki asked him, taking a sip of juice from this glass.

Keita looked over at the good-looking teen. He nodded his head. It was such a lie.

Naruse groaned again.

"Well, why don't you just die already?" Kazuki snapped at the blond.

"I wish I could!" Naruse yelled right back, raising his head, glaring at him with deadly green eyes. "That way I'd never have to look at your ugly face again!"

"Here," Kazuki said, picking up a knife off the table. "Go to a park and use this then. Just don't let the other children see you. They might get some funny ideas."

Keita blinked. The two looked ready to kill each other. Well, he was happy to see that this was still the same.

"How about I use it on you?" Naruse sneered.

Kazuki grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Would you like to give it a go, big guy?"

"No!" Keita suddenly heard himself saying out loud. "There will be no killing at the breakfast table."

The two teens looked over at him.

"You two can at least wait until after lunch," he told them, taking a sip of his apple juice. It still tasted real and it was good.

Naruse snorted and Kazuki chuckled. It caused him to feel just a little bit more secure in this strange dream. The two of them were still glaring poisonous needles at each other though.

Keita sighed. For some odd reason, he felt like this was going to be on of those very, very long dreams. He just knew it.

"And try not to get too much blood on my uniform," he told the two of them, rising to his feet. "I just got it in the other day."

Both boys nodded, promising only to attack each other at a reasonable distance from him. It made him smile. He knew they would never really hurt each other. He loved them both very, very much.

"Shall we be going then?" Kazuki asked, getting to his feet as well. He slung his backpack across his shoulder.

Naruse did the same with his duffle-bag. It was rather large.

He looked to see that his backpack was on the counter, near the door. He walked over, picked it up, and slid it on.

"Have a good day!" His mother yelled from the other room. "And do try to do well on all your exams!"

He told her the same, telling her that he would do well, before following after the other two out the door. Where the hell was his father? For some odd reason, he was beginning to get a bad feeling.

The sky was blue and the air was warm. It was such a beautiful day. He began to wonder how long it was going to last. Wasn't it about that time for all this fluffiness to become a scaly nightmare?

~*~

The beautiful day suddenly came to a drastic halt when a single gunshot blast boomed throughout the school halls. All became deathly silent and that was when the panicking promptly began. Students were rising from their seats and teachers were looking around with stunned expressions on their scholarly faces.

On the second floor, in room number 22, Keita was standing in the center of a frightened class. The left side of his face was splattered with blood. He looked as if he were wearing a crimson mask. His eyes were wide and tearing up.

Naruse suddenly crumpled over, landing on his back with a loud thud. A pool of blood began forming around his head. He had a bullet-hole right between his green eyes.

"NARUSE!"

Keita tried to go to him, but the shooter had a tight hold on him. He gazed down, trembling in fear, seeing all that blood. The screams filled the room as the gun was put right back to his temple.

"I told him not to move," the shooter chuckled in his ear. "Now, tell me where the other one is, Ito Keita."

Keita was frozen. He couldn't move. All he could do was look down at Naruse's unmoving body.

The light streaming through the windows began to fade as the sky outside grew dark. Thunder began to rumble above his head.

"**Oh, Keita,"** the voice from his mind whispered like frost across bones. **"What did I tell you?"**

"KEITA!" A loud voice yelled, throwing open the door to the classroom.

More students screamed.

The shooter spun around with him. It was Kazuki.

"No!" Keita shouted as lightning flashed outside the window. "Run, Kazuki! He killed Naruse!"

The gun was pressed against his temple hard, making him whimper in pain. The tears fell from his eyes and it began to pour the rain. It was a flash-flood.

_This is a dream. This is only a dream. None of this is real. NONE OF THIS IS FUCKING REAL!_

"Naruse?" Kazuki asked.

"**Let me out, Keita!"** The voice in his head commanded. **"Let me out before he takes Kazuki away from you, too! Do you want to be left all alone in this world?"**

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazuki shouted, running forwards. "LET KEITA GO!"

Keita was shoved back and he fell at the fallen blonde's large feet as another gunshot rang out. The students screamed. Some even ran passed him, stepping on Naruse as they did so. He scrambled to his knees, turning his head, seeing Kazuki looking down, holding his hands to his stomach. There was blood pooling around his fingers.

"KAZUKI!" He screamed like a wailing vortex.

Lavender eyes looked up at him. There was so much guilt in them. Why was he looking at him like that?

Another blast filled the room. The right side of Kazuki's face exploded in a spray of blood and tissue. Keita watched in horror as Kazuki fell to his knees, toppling over onto his back with a sickening thud.

The masked shooter laughed.

Keita trembled.

The chains inside his mind exploded into a violent storm of silver dust. The sleeping maelstrom within him rose up, stretching its powerful limbs. He threw his head back and screamed in agony.

A monstrous roar came from his mouth, sounding like a category-five hurricane. The roaring winds drowned out his cries and lightning filled his eyes. He allowed all his deadly power to erupt from him with the force of a super volcano.

~*~

The Elder was in shock. The power readings were off the scale. His enchanted mirror cracked, and then shattered, making him cover his face with his dangling sleeve.

Keita screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed some more from within the sacred space that was containing his violent, destructive power. Lightning was flashing from his body, making him glow as if he were a molten hot star. Those screams soon turned to wild, maniacal laughter.

The Elder blinked. A fine line was snaking its way across the glass wall before him. Keita's fury was cracking the holy glass.

"Ito Keita!" He called to him in a brilliant ray of warm light. "All is well. Come back now."

The redhead continued to howl with insane laughter as his power flowed from him, summoning the destructive forces of the elements to do his bidding. His eyes were wide, glowing like acidic blue stars, and unseeing. He was lost, consumed by his hellish nightmare.

The Elder pursed his lips. Well, this wasn't good. No, not one little bit.

"Hey, Kaz," he said, turning to the unconscious teen. "I need you to wake up and fix Keita for me now."

The glass continued to crack as Keita floated up into the air on the wings of the storm. His clothing was being ripped and shredded off his glowing white flesh.

This caused the Elder to role his eyes. If that glass shattered, the whole island could be devoured by the sea.

"Okay, Kazuki," the Elder said, rushing over to him as quickly as his short little legs could carry him, without falling over his robes. "You can wake up now and fix him. You were right. I was wrong. Are you happy now?"

"NARUSE!" Keita screamed like a psycho, making the Elder look. The lightning was flashing around his body, clothing him with destructive light. "KAZUKI!"

Well, that definitely answered one of his many questions. The godling was deeply attached to Kazuki and Naruse. He really did think the two of them were dead.

"**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" **The redhead roared, sending forth a wave of powerful winds to strike the weakening glass. It cracked all the more. His voice was very deep. His power was consuming him. The room and walls around shook from that terrible force. **"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SCREAM AND DIE, DIE, DIE!"**

"Oh, sweet mommy," the Elder said, looking this way and that. What was he going to do? He began shaking the sleeping teen. "Wake up, Kazuki. I command you to wake up!"

Lavender eyes softly fluttered open and then narrowed into slits.

~*~

Usaretama looked up from her depthless abyss. She could taste that power on her forked tongue. Oh, she had to have him. She wanted to slice him open and bathe in his blood. His crimson fluid would set her free.

"I know where you are, Ito Keita!" She laughed, sending the perpetual darkness rolling like titanic ocean waves under her divine feet. "And I'm coming for you!"

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Gifts

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its amazing characters and I'm not making any money off writing this either.

Summary: Bell Liberty Academy is home to the most gifted boys in Japan. All of the students possess a very special ability, making them outcasts from the rest of society. This school is their haven, their heaven. This story will contain male/male parings, and some strong language here and there. This story may even remind you of X-Men. I'm not really sure if this will be a crossover or not, since there will be no characters from X-Men in it. It might even remind many of Heroes, too. Hmm, such a dilemma this is. Oh, well, enjoy the story, ya'll.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Peering through the cracking glass, lavender eyes widened. The vision behind was startling and terrifying to behold. It was Keita in all his mad glory.

His eyes were the color of gathering storms, filled and flashing with sun-hot serpents, striking the enchanted glass between them. His crimson locks were wild and billowing about his bone white face as if clouds in flame.

He was no longer screaming, but laughing insanely.

"You have to bring him back now, Kazuki," the Elder behind him spoke, catching his frazzled attention once more. "If that glass shatters, this island is gonna make Atlantis look like a small splash in a little pond."

Well, that would be bad. He knew some students who got deathly afraid of water when it barely gets over their ankles.

The redhead looked just like he had all those years ago. Lost, alone, terrified and pissed as thirteen burning hot hells.

Rising to his feet, he wrapped a cocoon of kinetic energy around himself. A shield between him and the wrath of a frightened godling, able to withstand several nuclear impacts head on. One of the many reasons why he was one of the most powerful students on the entire island. And if he willed that shield to expand at the speed of a missile, it could flatten anything for miles and miles in all directions. A perfect circle of destruction.

Looking over his shoulder, the Elder waved his long sleeve, allowing Kazuki access to the room beyond the glass, letting him walk through as if it had been made of smokeless fire. Harsh winds immediately howled all around him, pushing him back against the glass, causing it to crack all the more.

**"I'll kill you all!"** Keita roared, floating several inches off the ground, naked and glowing like some winter cold star.

It was hard to walk forwards and a crackle filled his ears. Lighting filled his eyes and the boom was deafening. The shockwave from the thunder nearly took him to his trembling knees.

"Keita!" He shouted, struggling to clear his mind, so he could walk forwards as if all this wind meant nothing.

Keita opened his mouth wide and out came the scream of a hurricane. The force sent Kazuki stumbling sideways and backwards several steps. It nearly caused him to fall over.

Shaking his head and focusing his eyes, he mentally smacked Keita across the face. He didn't do it hard, just enough to give a shock.

Keita's mouth closed and his dark eyes seemed to flicker.

Kazuki took this opportunity to suddenly rush forward as if not having to step at all, pulling the redhead close, peering into those twin abysses.

He could see himself within those pools of perfect darkness. He saw himself alone and afraid once again.

Silence fell like snow, soft and merciless. It was as if he could hear music playing from some faraway memory.

Keita blinked.

A trembling hand slowly caressed Kazuki's cheek and tears spilled from Keita's eyes. He could see his scary face in those lavender mirrors. His eyes were wide and filled with a red madness.

"Kazuki?" He asked.

Glass shattered.

"Mommydamn it all!" A shrill voice yipped from behind. "I got a cut!"

"Are you all right?" Kazuki asked, holding the naked redhead closer.

"What happened?" Keita asked, tightening his hold on him.

Kazuki gently squeezed him. "You don't remember?"

"No," Keita answered, sniffling and Kazuki could feel his embarrassment.

"I need a bandage," the Elder groaned.

"Kazuki?" Keita suddenly asked, pushing off his chest a little bit with both hands, looking up into his eyes. "Um…do you know…uh…why I'm naked?"

His cheeks were redder than Snow White's poison apple.

Kazuki was about to answer him, but Keita suddenly wilted in his arms like a flower.

"Keita?" He asked, gently shaking him. "Keita!"

"He'll be fine," the Elder hissed, stumbling about on a sea of broken glass. "He's not gonna remember a thing about this." He held up his bleeding finger. "Now, fix me."

For the first time in a long time, Kazuki actually wanted to strike him.

Carrying Keita in his arms and with the Elder riding on his shoulders, he wrapped a wave of energy around himself, becoming invisible to human sight. The last thing he wanted was for Naruse to see Keita naked and unconscious.

Seeing Keita like that again…had nearly broken him for a second time.

Silently, he kept his tears from falling. Willing them to stay where they belonged. Trapped behind unbreakable bonds.

If he allowed them to fall, he would never be able to make them stop. He didn't see himself coming back from _the_ _crazies_ a second time.

Gently, the Elder patted him on top of his head.

"His powers have grown tremendously, Kaz," he whispered, gently tugging on his earlobes. "Like you, he truly is his mother's son."

Kazuki nodded, answering him with silence, walking through a crowd of laughing and yelling students as if he were morning fog, or a shadow of a bird from overhead. People only saw what they wanted to see.

"I know this was painful for you," the Elder continued, wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his cheek on top of his head. "Painful for him…but this had to be done. His powers had to be tested. If…if _she_ awakens…"

A chill of terror ran down Kazuki's spine.

"If _she_ finds a mean to get at Keita…"

Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks.

"I will not allow that to happen. EVER!"

The Elder gently squeezed him. "You make me so happy, Kaz."

Kazuki sighed. He could never stay mad at him. How could someone stay mad at an eternal child?

"You make Mommy proud."

Looking up at the blue sky, he hoped so. He really hoped so.

"Will you kiss my finger?" The Elder asked him. "It will make it all better. Mother's everywhere say so."

Of course, Kazuki gave in. But, a small part of him, the most dangerous part of him, was pissed.

But, like a good son, he stayed loyal.

Keita was his and he was going to see to it that Keita was never hurt or saddened ever again.

TBC...

Please review and tell me what you think.

~Flora


End file.
